Sacrifício Doloroso
by Cris Krux
Summary: O perigo no platô é uma constante, e nem sempre os amigos conseguem chegar a tempo de nos salvar.
1. O perigo mora ao lago

**Sacrifício Doloroso**

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

Notas: não, eu não sou dona dos personagens… Mas isso não me impede de amá-los!

Observação: essa fic já foi previamente publicada, sob o pen name CMZANINI, e o título de "SACRIFÍCIO DOLOROSO". Porém, por algum problema no fanfiction, desapareceu e ficou "bloqueada" para leitura, por isso está sendo republicada sob um novo título e sob um novo pen name (Cris Krux). Como também perdi todas as reviews, não posso agradecer aos leitores, mas agradeço a todos os que me apoiaram, me incentivando a republicar todas as fics: Becka, Camila Geisa, Claudia, Fabi, Ju, Lady K, Lady F, Lord Ed, Nay, Ninna, Pri, Rosa, Si Bettin, Si Ianuck, Tata (espero não ter esquecido de ninguém, mas se esqueci de citar meu coração com certeza não esqueceu, viu?)

Referências: Trapped, True Spirit, The Chosen One, Phantoms

**CUIDADO: esta fanfic é proibida para menores de 18 anos! É também uma fanfic que tem muitas cenas de violência e cenas tristes... Lida com estupro! (o motivo é longo, mas é justo, portanto, aviso antes para que você não leia caso não queira ler sobre esse assunto).**

**Se quiser pular a parte triste / violenta e ir para as coisas se resolvendo, vá diretamente para o capítulo 5 (CINCO)!**

Era mais um dia quente e quieto naquele platô desolado...

Marguerite estava bastante irritada – como ela sempre ficava naqueles dias úmidos e quentes. Ela tinha passado a penúltima hora argumentando com Roxton, mas agora tudo estava quieto e estranhamente calmo, sequer agitado pela mais leve brisa.

Verônica, tentando alegrar sua amiga, convidou: 'Vamos nadar um pouco no lago, Marguerite?'

A morena não pensou duas vezes. Em um minuto, ela já tinha pegado sua arma e seu chapéu, e estava pronta para seguir a loura para o lago mais próximo.

Os rapazes apenas olharam em silêncio – essa seria uma boa chance das garotas conversarem livremente, e talvez Verônica fosse capaz de trazer de volta uma Marguerite mais calma ou contente.

Quando elas chegaram ao lago, como estavam sozinhas, uma delas tinha que ficar de guarda a qualquer sinal de perigo, enquanto a outra se banhava. Marguerite foi anormalmente gentil, permitindo que Verônica fosse primeiro, enquanto ela assumia a primeira guarda.

Dentro em pouco, Verônica estava de volta, e depois de colocar roupas secas, acenou silenciosamente para Marguerite que ela podia agora aproveitar a água geladinha.

A garota da selva não podia parar de admirar a beleza do corpo esbelto da mulher mais velha. A pele pálida e macia, e o cabelo negro solto sobre os ombros, ela realmente era uma visão estonteante. Marguerite entrou na água, satisfeita com o choque da água fresca contra o calor do seu corpo. Era tão bom ficar ali um pouquinho... Ela mergulhou rapidamente, para molhar seus cabelos, e voltou à tona, seu cabelo desenhando uma graciosa curva no ar. Ela aproveitou a água geladinha por alguns minutos, mas sabia bem que não era bom ficar por ali e que as duas deviam voltar para a Casa da Árvore assim que fosse possível, antes que a luz do dia desaparecesse de vez. Suspirando profundamente, ela deixou o lago e colocou suas roupas secas, quando notou as costas de Verônica ficarem tensas em sinal de perigo.

Marguerite não teve tempo de alcançar seu revólver no coldre – ela e Verônica foram rapidamente cercadas por um grupo de dez homens, sujos e com olhares selvagens. Eles estavam armados com lanças afiadas e tanto Verônica como Marguerite tinham cinco lanças cada apontas para suas gargantas. Deus, por quanto tempo eles tinham estado observando as duas mulheres na água? – Verônica ruborizou-se só de pensar nisso. Ela ouviu os homens falando num tom zangado em uma língua que ela não conhecia. Ela não reconheceu aquela tribo específica, mas eles não pareciam os traficantes de escravos que às vezes passavam pela região. Ela olhou suplicante para Marguerite, que estava tentando entender o que eles estava dizendo – e sentiu um arrepio de terror correndo por sua espinha quando viu os olhos de Marguerite lampejarem de medo e toda a cor desaparecer do rosto da herdeira.

Marguerite sussurrou: 'Eles querem que uma de nós vá com eles'.

Verônica não sabia bem porque, mas ela tinha a impressão que Marguerite não estava lhe contando toda a história. Verônica assistiu enquanto Marguerite perguntou algo a eles, eles responderam em tons ainda mais zangados. Marguerite falou novamente, e então eles baixaram as lanças da garganta de Verônica e a expulsaram.

Ela olhou confusa para Marguerite, que apenas sussurrou antes de ser empurrada para seguir os homens: 'Eles requerem uma virgem. Eu os convenci que uma senhorita usando roupas tão impróprias quanto as suas jamais poderia ser uma virgem. Corra, chame os outros, por favor.'

Verônica parou por um segundo. A mulher podia ser brilhante às vezes, tão rápida com palavras e idéias – talvez até mais rápida que ela mesma quando usando as facas. Verônica fez como Marguerite pedira: voltou para a Casa da Árvore, gritando para os homens se apressarem e descerem.

Eles ficaram surpresos com a história, e já que desde que notaram Verônica chegando sozinha eles já tinham descido armados, pressentindo que os gritos preocupados de Verônica estavam conectados à ausência de Marguerite, eles estavam prontos para ir.

Roxton saiu primeiro, com um frio no estômago temendo o que um grupo tão grande de homens poderia estar pretendendo com uma virgem. E, o que era pior, o que eles fariam se eles descobrissem (isto é, se eles chegassem a descobrir) que ela não era mais uma virgem – pelo menos isso era o que todo o grupo acreditava, depois das menções dela a pelo menos quatro casamentos. Quando eles estavam quase chegando ao lago a partir de onde eles poderiam seguir os rastros de Marguerite, eles ouviram alguns ruídos na selva. Maldição, um bando de raptors. Um bando enorme, provavelmente todos juntos devido ao calor intenso, vindo de todos os lados para chegar ao lago. Os exploradores pararam imediatamente, esperando que as bestas partissem. Challenger e Ned não podiam compreender a expressão sombria que viam nos olhos de Roxton e Verônica, mas tiveram que esperar que o bando de raptors partisse, mais de uma hora depois, desaparecendo tão rapidamente quanto tinham chegado.

'O que colocou esse olhar assombrado em você e Verônica, Roxton? Fale, homem!' Challenger pediu, nervoso.

Mas Roxton parecia sem fala, com o maxilar tenso para conter seu desespero e correndo para o lago próximo para checar a trilha.

Verônica respondeu enquanto todos o seguiam 'A trilha, Challenger. Depois que um bando tão grande de raptors veio de todos os lados, qualquer rastro foi totalmente destruído.'

Eles se juntaram a Roxton, que estava olhando desolado para todos os lados, sem conseguir apreender qualquer trilha. 'Eu os vi partindo para esse lado. Vamos caminhar um pouco nessa direção, e esperar que encontremos algum rastro daqui a pouco', ela disse, rezando para que os raptors não tivessem vindo destruindo a trilha desde muito longe.

O problema maior é que a noite já tinha caído, e estava difícil caminhar no escuro em uma dada direção, quanto mais encontrar quaisquer rastros. Eles deviam voltar à Casa da Árvore, e começar novamente à primeira luz da manhã. Eles não gostavam daquela alternativa, mas com tantos raptors ao redor, não seria uma alternativa sábia continuar nessa busca cega durante a noite.

…

Assim que Marguerite perdeu Verônica de vista, ela tentou fugir. Mas então dez pares de mãos fortes a seguraram, batendo nela freneticamente até que ela desmaiasse. Ela foi então carregada, seguindo com eles. Quando ela recuperou os sentidos, ela ainda estava sendo arrastada por eles, mas já era noite. Então, ela pressionou as pontas dos pés mais fortemente contra o chão da selva, esperando deixar uma trilha forte o suficiente para que Roxton, Verônica e os outros pudessem encontrar quando viessem atrás dela. Apesar de todo o corpo dolorido, ela não pôde deixar de sorrir para si mesma. Quando se tratava de seus amigos, ela nunca pensaria em "SE eles viriam atrás dela", era muito mais uma questão de "QUANDO eles viriam atrás dela". Mas ela estava perfeitamente ciente que eles provavelmente não a encontrariam naquela noite, e que ela não veria os rostos deles antes da manhã seguinte, quando eles conseguissem seguir sua trilha.

Bom, pelo menos ela tinha certeza de ter feito a coisa certa. Ela não tinha contado toda a verdade à Verônica. Aqueles homens tinham claramente falado de rituais requerendo uma virgem, e Marguerite sabia bem que sua amiga, realmente virgem, não agüentaria aquele tipo de situação. Pelo menos agora Verônica estava segura – e isso estava certo. Eles caminharam por pelo menos duas horas depois que ela voltou a si antes de alcançarem um acampamento. Eles levaram-na para a frente de uma tenda grande, e a jogaram no chão. Ela ficou caída ali por alguns segundos, tentando pensar o que fazer em seguida enquanto esperava o que estava por vir.

Antes que ela pudesse se levantar, ela ouviu os passos pesados de um homem alto e forte, antes mesmo de vê-lo. Ele entrou na tenda e parou na frente dela. Ela sentiu uma mão enorme puxá-la e levantá-la pelos cabelos, causando uma nova onda de dor em seu corpo.

Os outros homens o avisaram 'Ela pode até mesmo falar nossa língua, Eos'.

'É verdade?' ele questionou, aproximando sua face imunda da dela.

Ela apenas assentiu, tentando prender a respiração para se livrar do bafo pestilento dele. Ele deu um sorriso de dentes podres e a carregou para dentro da tenda. Sua cabeça estava girando, mas eles não tinham dado a ela nenhuma outra dica ou idéia do que ela poderia tentar em favor de convencê-los a libertá-la.

Então, quando eles finalmente falaram, ela notou que todos os homens tinham entrado na tenda. E o que ela ouviu fez o sangue congelar em suas veias.

'Homens, junto. Hoje à noite nós celebraremos nossa Deusa da Terra e da Fertilidade.'

Todos os homens comemoraram, e Marguerite ficou mais que assustada: Hoje à noite? Um ritual de fertilidade? Isso não dava a ela nenhuma margem de manobra na situação.

Ela tentou se livrar do homem, mas ele rapidamente soltou seu cabelo e bateu no seu rosto com tanta força que ela foi arremessada no ar, parando depois de bater a cabeça em um dos postes de sustentação da tenda. Ela lutou para manter a consciência, mas sua visão estava desfocada e a escuridão estava tomando conta de seus sentidos. Mais rápido que seus pensamentos, ela sentiu novamente as mãos fortes levantarem-na.

Eos se aproximou dela e com um movimento abriu-lhe a blusa, alguns botões voando pela tenda. Ela apenas arregalou os olhos aterrorizados. Eles todos ficaram curiosos vendo os laços de sua combinação e pareceram não saber como tirar aquilo. Mas novamente as mãos enormes de Eos rasgaram-lhe o corpete, libertando seus seios. Ela tentou cobri-se dos olhos famintos e lúbricos dos homens, mas as mãos deles seguraram-na ainda mais fortemente. Ele pegou uma faca e cortou o tecido forte de sua saia e a parte de baixo de sua combinação. Dois homens arrancaram suas botas, e ela se sentiu desamparadamente nua em frente a todos aqueles homens. Sua pele branca estava toda machucada de tanto apanhar no caminho quando ela tentou fugir. Seus lábios estavam partidos, os olhos inchados e ficando roxos, e suas narinas sangravam muito – e agora toda vez que ela engolia podia sentir o gosto metálico de sangue.

A um movimento de cabeça de Eos, os homens a carregaram para algumas pilastras, e amarraram suas mãos e pés neles, de forma que ela estava presa, pendurada como que flutuando no ar, dolorosamente presa por seus pulsos e tornozelos. Ela estava dependurada a um metro de altura, então ela podia ver todos os homens da cintura para cima. E subitamente ela percebeu que era muito difícil respirar enquanto pendurada daquele jeito.

Ela tentou se concentrar, mas não pôde evitar as memórias de um outro estupro invadirem sua mente. Seu segundo marido tinha chegado em casa bêbado, e depois de bater nela violentamente, havia prendido-a à cama e forçado a fazer sexo com ele. A situação então fora muito diferente. Apesar de toda a violência e dor que ela experimentou naquela época – tanta que fez com que ela perdesse o bebê que ela estava esperando – ela pelo menos sabia quem ele era, e ele era apenas um homem que ela tinha erroneamente escolhido como seu marido. Essa era uma das coisas de seu passado que a prevenia de se aproximar mais de Roxton... E agora, a situação era inteiramente diferente, e muito pior. Ela estava nas mãos de uma dúzia de homens imundos, com olhares lascivos aterradores, e estava desamparadamente amarrada de forma que ela sequer podia se mover para lutar contra eles! Eos tomou o privilégio da primeira rodada. Ela se sentiu subitamente nauseada pelos seus gemidos animais enquanto ele abria a braguilha de suas calças. Seus dois últimos pensamentos antes que toda dor do mundo tomasse conta dela foram 'Graças a Deus Verônica está sã e salva na Casa da Árvore.' e 'Por favor, me deixe morrer aqui e não permita que os outros me encontrem nesses estado'.

CONTINUA....


	2. As coisas se complicam mais

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

Notas: não, eu não sou dona dos personagens… Mas isso não me impede de amá-los!

Observação: essa fic já foi previamente publicada, sob o pen name CMZANINI, e o título de "SACRIFÍCIO DOLOROSO". Porém, por algum problema no fanfiction, desapareceu e ficou "bloqueada" para leitura, por isso está sendo republicada sob um novo título e sob um novo pen name (Cris Krux). Como também perdi todas as reviews, não posso agradecer aos leitores, mas agradeço a todos os que me apoiaram, me incentivando a republicar todas as fics: Becka, Camila Geisa, Claudia, Fabi, Ju, Lady K, Lady F, Lord Ed, Nay, Ninna, Pri, Rosa, Si Bettin, Si Ianuck, Tata (espero não ter esquecido de ninguém, mas se esqueci de citar meu coração com certeza não esqueceu, viu?)

Referências: Trapped, True Spirit, The Chosen One, Phantoms

**CUIDADO: esta fanfic é proibida para menores de 18 anos! É também uma fanfic que tem muitas cenas de violência e cenas tristes... Lida com estupro! (o motivo é longo, mas é justo, portanto, aviso antes para que você não leia caso não queira ler sobre esse assunto).**

**Se quiser pular a parte triste / violenta e ir para as coisas se resolvendo, vá diretamente para o capítulo 5 (CINCO)!**

Quando as primeiras luzes da aurora invadiram a Casa da Árvore, Verônica se levantou, apenas para encontrar Roxton pronto para partir. Seus olhos se encontraram, num entendimento mudo, e ambos foram acordar Challenger e Ned. Eles voltaram ao lago, e de lá seguiram na direção que tinham começado sua caminhada no dia anterior. Por mais de uma hora eles só conseguiam ver trilhas de raptors, mas depois de algum tempo Roxton ajoelhou-se, suas esperanças começando a aparecer: 'Ela passou por aqui. Veja: é a marca da ponta de sua bota. Ela provavelmente estava sendo arrastada', ele adicionou, com uma nova onda de medo tomando conta dele.

Agora que eles haviam encontrado a trilha, eles seguiram mais rápido. Mesmo assim, ainda tiveram que caminhar por duas horas mais antes de se aproximarem de um acampamento. Tudo estava muito quieto, o que parecia muito estranho. Mas logo eles encontraram um grupo de homens deitados espalhados pelo chão, parecendo drogados ou pelo menos dormindo profundamente. Verônica reconheceu a maioria dos rostos do ataque do dia anterior. Mas Marguerite não estava aparentemente em lugar algum. Eles se dividiram, Malone e Roxton se aproximaram das tendas menores, onde a maiora dos homens estava deitada. Verônica ficou na entrada do acampamento, para ter uma vista geral e poder avisá-los sobre qualquer movimento suspeito.

Foi Challenger quem primeiro entrou na tenda maior. O coração dele apertou-se diante do que viu. Marguerite estava amarrada a quatro pilastras, seu corpo completamente nu pendendo delas. Seus pulsos e tornozelos estavam ensangüentados devido às amarras. Ele se surpreendeu que suas mãos ou pés não tivessem sido brutalmente separados do corpo, tão profundas eram os ferimentos – provavelmente devido ao balanço contínuo. Ela tinha o rosto e o torso muito machucados e cobertos de sangue seco e era evidente que havia apanhado muito. E a parte interna de suas pernas estava coberta por muito, muito sangue. O mesmo sangue estava no chão, misturado à areia e esperma. Ele se sentiu enjoado vendo o estado em que estava a mulher que ele tinha aprendido a amar como uma filha.

Tentando não alarmar os outros – ele estava certo que ela não gostaria que eles a encontrassem naquele estado – ele cortou as cordas que a prendiam às pilastras, e sustentou seu corpo até que tocasse o solo. Ele olhou em volta, apenas para encontrar suas roupas espalhadas. Quando ele trouxe as roupas para perto dela, ele se surpreendeu vendo suas pestanas moverem-se levemente. Ele pegou seu cantil e fez com que ela bebesse um pouco de água, lentamente, enquanto suportava a cabeça dela. Ela finalmente abriu os olhos, e quando ela viu Challenger um olhar aterrorizado e cheio de vergonha passou através dos olhos sempre tão vivos e agora tão vazios. Challenger colocou uma mão reconfortadora em seu ombro nu 'Agora, vista isso. Eu vou lá fora novamente – eu não vou deixar que os outros a vejam aqui. E eu vou esmagar esses selvagens malditos com minhas próprias mãos. Eu prometo, Marguerite, que mais tarde eu vou cuidar de você o melhor que eu conseguir.' Ele entregou a ela um pano limpo: 'Use isso para tentar parar a hemorragia por algum tempo.' Ela nunca tinha visto Challenger, o cientista genial, usando um tom paternal como este. Ela fez como ele tinha ordenado, enquanto ele saia da tenda, em tempo de juntar-se aos outros em uma batalha que tinha começado quando o primeiro homem acordou.

Ela levou vários minutos para conseguir vestir suas roupas precariamente novamente, porque tudo nela doía, e muito. A náusea a dominou, e ela se dobrou sobre si mesma, fazendo força para vomitar convulsivamente. Ela se controlou e a ânsia e o mal-estar diminuíram um pouco. Incapaz de caminhar por causa da dor e da fraqueza, ela rastejou até o fundo da tenda 'Ainda tenho uma chance de escapar, de prevenir que eles, principalmente John e Verônica, me vejam assim. E o que eu sou agora?' ela pensou, as lágrimas inundando seus olhos.

Fora das tendas, os outros exploradores estavam lutando contra os homens que os atacavam. E Verônica, John e Ned estavam surpresos pela violência de George: ele estava literalmente massacrando cada homem com quem ele lutava. Finalmente a luta acabou. Todos estavam cansados, e Challenger estava coberto de sangue. O espaço entre as tendas estava coberto de pernas, braços e corpos. Mas eles ainda não viam Marguerite. Eles procuraram pelas outras tendas, e Challenger estava tentando pensar rápido em como voltar à grande tenda e recuperar Marguerite sem levantar a suspeita dos outros, quando finalmente eles viram-na desmaiada no fundo da tenda maior, tentando afastar-se do acampamento. Ele compreendeu seu movimento, e seu coração novamente se apiedou dela, mas felizmente os outros apenas pensaram que ela estava muito desorientada para ir na direção correta. Eles correram para ela, gritando seu nome, mas o corpo dela estava imóvel no chão.

John cuidadosamente virou o rosto dela para ele, apenas para ver com horror como a rosto machucado dela estava mortalmente pálido. Seus pulsos e tornozelos tinham cortes muito profundos, e ele tinha a terrível impressão que um pouco mais fundo e ele poderia ver o osso. O sangue se espalhava por todo o corpo dela, e ele dirigiu um olhar em pânico para Challenger. Ela sequer se mexeu. Challenger a examinou rapidamente, sabendo o que os outros não sabiam: 'Ela apanhou muito, e possivelmente tem ferimentos internos'. John pretendia carregá-la, mas Challenger preveniu: 'Se ela tiver hemorragia interna, o melhor é não movê-la. Vamos fazer uma maca para carregá-la, rápido.' Eles fizeram como comandado, e em meia hora eles estavam voltando à Casa da Árvore, carregando uma Marguerite ainda completamente inconsciente.

Quando chegaram lá, quase quatro horas depois, Challenger expulsou-os do quarto, permitindo que apenas Verônica ficasse com ele, trazendo panos limpos e água morna para limparem as feridas dela. Não que ele realmente pretendesse revelar para Verônica tudo que ele sabia, ele tinha certeza que ele conseguiria manipulá-la para tirá-la do quarto antes de realmente tomar conta dos ferimentos mais graves de Marguerite.

Verônica despiu Marguerite, e usando a água morna e os bálsamos desinfetantes que Challenger tinha criado ao chegarem ao platô, limpou as feridas do rosto, braço, torso, pulsos e tornozelos da outra mulher. Ela olhou para Challenger esperando pelas próximas instruções, mas ele apenas fez sinal para que ele levasse os panos ensangüentados e potes de água já usados do quarto e trouxesse água e panos limpos enquanto ele continuava seus exames. Ela fez como ele pediu. Quando ela chegou à sala, ela encontrou um Roxton desolado com a imobilidade de Marguerite, e um Ned não menos preocupado tentando consolá-lo. Os dois foram ao seu encontro, tentando saber notícias da paciente: 'Ela está tão imóvel quanto antes. Pelo jeito, ela realmente apanhou muito, e ainda tem alguma concussão por causa de uma pancada forte na cabeça. Mas Challenger está definitivamente convencido que ela tem uma hemorragia interna devido ao espancamento.'

Nesse meio tempo, Challenger rapidamente limpou os outros ferimentos do corpo de Marguerite, apenas para encontrar o pano que ele tinha lhe pedido para usar para parar a hemorragia ainda no acampamento completamente encharcado com o sangue dela – e ela ainda estava sangrando profusamente. Ele desinfetou as feridas internas, esperando que Marguerite continuasse inconsciente por mais um pouco, evitando assim que ela sentisse toda a dor que ele provável e involuntariamente pudesse estar infligindo, e também torcendo para que nenhum dos outros entrasse no quarto naquele momento. Alguns minutos depois dele ter terminado de cuidar de Marguerite, ele ouviu os passos leves de Verônica voltando com um pouco de chá de ervas para Marguerite. Eles juntos suportaram a cabeça dela e a forçaram a beber um pouco do chá. Quando Verônica estava saindo, ela parou, olhando horrorizada para a cama de Marguerite. Challenger seguiu o olhar dela, para ver uma enorme mancha de sangue cobrindo o lençol e as coxas de Marguerite.

Veronica gaguejou tímida 'Será que são as regras dela?...'.

Challenger negou decidido: 'Não creio, Verônica. Eu creio que isso esteja relacionado com a hemorragia interna.' Oh, Deus, se apenas os outros tivessem idéia do quanto Marguerite tinha sido ferida... Ele desejaria ser um médico de verdade para saber exatamente como tratá-la, mas no momento seus conhecimentos teriam que bastar …

Verônica suspirou preocupada e trouxe um pano limpo. Challenger explicou a ela o que fazer, para manter o recato aparente, pelo menos. Ele rezou para que Verônica não fosse capaz de identificar os sinais óbvios da violência sofrida que Marguerite exibia na parte interna de suas coxas. Ela terminou, e olhou-o preocupada: 'É realmente grave, não é, Challenger?'.

Ele tinha um olhar sombrio quando respondeu: 'É, Verônica. Ela pode morrer da hemorragia em seus ferimentos internos se não encontramos um jeito de contê-la.'.

Ele notou os olhos cheios de lágrimas de Verônica. 'Nós vamos dar um jeito, Verônica, eu me recuso a permitir que ela morra. Talvez os zangas possam nos ajudar'.

Verônica respondeu 'Estive pensando que a única vez que ela tentou ser a heroína, e salvar minha vida, isso termina desse jeito, Challenger. Deveria ter sido eu no lugar dela.' Challenger passou um braço confortador ao redor dos ombros de Verônica, guiando-a para fora da sala: 'Esse foi o jeito que Marguerite decidiu, Verônica. Não é sua culpa que ela tenha sido ferida. Agora, vamos para a sala para definir um plano, ok?' – em sua mente, porém, ele estava agradecendo a Deus por ter permitido que Marguerite fosse tão corajosa e desprendida dessa vez, prevenindo assim a inocente Verônica de passar por tudo aquilo.

De volta à sala, Challenger disse aos outros que ele pretendia ir na manhã seguinte à vila zanga para falar com a curandeira deles. Roxton queria que Ned e Verônica fossem com Challenger para protegê-lo, já que ele se sentia perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de Marguerite por algumas horas, mas Verônica sabia que por recato ela seria necessária, e Challenger sabia ainda melhor que um homem experiente como John não seria facilmente enganado sobre o que acontecera com Marguerite se ele tivesse a chance de ficar um pouco mais perto dela. Então, ele decidiu que Ned e Verônica ficariam na Casa da Árvore, e que ele iria com Roxton à vila zanga. Eles pretendiam partir ao amanhecer, para estarem de volta no máximo logo depois do almoço.

Era já noite quando todos se dirigiram aos seus quartos. Roxton queria ficar com Marguerite, mas Challenger e Verônica argumentaram que ele precisava dormir para estar descansado na manhã seguinte. No lugar dele, Verônica foi para o quarto de Marguerite e moveu a espreguiçadeira para perto da cama, rezando pela melhora de sua amiga.

Ela tinha dormido por algumas horas quando acordou no meio da noite. Marguerite ainda estava imóvel, mas ela notou com horror que os lençóis estavam novamente encharcados com o sangue de sua amiga. Ela trocou o pano ensangüentado por um limpo. Ela ouviu quando os outros se levantaram para ir à aldeia zanga. Tanto Roxton quanto Challenger apareceram no quarto de Marguerite para saber notícias, mas não havia nada – Verônica apenas apontou silenciosa e discretamente para Challenger os panos ensangüentados que ela tinha trocado durante a noite. Ele assentiu, compreendendo. Eles tinham que ser rápidos para ir e voltar da aldeia zanga em tempo de tentarem salvar a vida de Marguerite.

Verônica subiu para tomar uma xícara do chá que Challenger e Roxton tinham preparado. Malone a encontrou ali, com a preocupação estampada em seu rosto.

'Ela ainda está inconsciente?', ele perguntou, segurando a mão de Verônica. Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, a voz estrangulada pelas lágrimas. Malone a abraçou carinhosamente, porque mesmo ele sentia seu sangue gelar ao pensar que poderia ser Verônica agora naquela cama se não fosse pelas manobras de Marguerite dois dias antes. Ele permitiu que ela chorasse um pouco, na esperança que isso a aliviasse da carga que ela parecia estar carregando sobre seus ombros.

'Você não prefere que eu fique um pouco com ela enquanto você descansa?', ele ofereceu.

'Não, Ned, eu vou voltar para o quarto dela agora.' Então ela saiu, e Malone voltou à sua escrivaninha para escrever.

Verônica notou que Marguerite estava com febre, e que a sua pele normalmente pálida estava quase transparente – a perda de sangue estava cobrando seu preço da mulher. As marcas arroxeadas do espancamento apenas reforçavam sua palidez. Ela pediu em seu coração que Challenger e Roxton se apressassem, caso contrário Marguerite não teria qualquer chance.

Quando Roxton e Challenger chegaram à aldeia zanga, depois de explicarem a Assai a "versão oficial" do que havia acontecido, Challenger foi levado à curandeira. Felizmente a intérprete, dessa vez, não foi Assai, mas a neta da curandeira. Na tenda da curandeira, Challenger finalmente contou a história toda, sobre como ele encontrara Marguerite violentada, e pediu que elas não mencionassem isso para ninguém, nem mesmo para Assai, Jarl ou os outros. As curandeiras entenderam, e explicaram a ele como ele poderia tratar de Marguerite, até fornecendo-lhe um tipo de teia de aranha específico que, de acordo com as curandeiras, ajudaria a parar a hemorragia. Ele as agradeceu, e voltou com Roxton para a Casa da Árvore o mais rápido que conseguiram.

Chegando ao quarto de Marguerite, Challenger encontrou Verônica desgrenhada. Havia pelo menos duas novas rodadas de panos ensangüentados no cesto perto da cama, e a pele de Marguerite estava tomando um tom acinzentado, e a febre dela agora estava muito alta, apesar dos chás e compressas frias de Verônica. Ele explicou rapidamente à Verônica como aplicar a teia de aranha, e foi preparar as outras ervas. Em uma hora, toda a ajuda possível tinha sido feita, mas a febre de Marguerite ainda estava tão alta quanto antes. Se pelo menos a hemorragia parasse já seria bom, Challenger pensou, cansado. Ele sabia que bastariam mais uma ou duas hemorragias tão fortes quanto as últimas e eles perderiam Marguerite. Mas eles tinham feito tudo que era possível, e agora era uma questão de esperar. Enquanto isso, ele foi para seu laboratório para analisar a teia de aranha e entender que tipo de substância ela continha que poderia parar hemorragias internas.

Ele se envolveu tanto em suas investigações que levou alguns segundos para notar Verônica parada na escada: 'O que aconteceu, Verônica?'.

'Nas últimas quatro horas a febre diminuiu um pouco, Challenger. E parece que a hemorragia finalmente parou' Verônica respondeu, sentindo-se um pouco mais aliviada. Mas Challenger sabia mais. Apesar de estar feliz que Marguerite tivesse sobrevivido, ele sabia bem que seria um inferno quando ela acordasse. E tão fraca quanto ela estaria, ele temia que ela pudesse não suportar o choque de encarar o que havia acontecido.

'Verônica, vamos dar a ela um pouco de chá para dormir e aliviar a dor, e deixá-la descansar pelo resto da noite'.

'Mas Challenger, ela sequer se mexeu, você acha que é realmente necessário?'

'É melhor que ela tenha um bom descanso antes de acordar, Verônica'. E assim eles fizeram.

Na manhã seguinte, Challenger e Verônica pelo menos tinham certeza que a hemorragia definitivamente tinha parado, mas Marguerite continuava imóvel e pálida. A única coisa que eles podiam fazer agora era mantê-la hidratada e esperar que ela recuperasse os sentidos. Challenger desejou ser ele a estar no quarto quando ela acordasse, mas era impossível saber de antemão. Mas ainda um outro dia inteiro se passou sem qualquer reação de Marguerite.

Foi apenas tarde da noite, quando Challenger estava se preparando para sair do quarto e chamar Verônica para substituí-lo para que ele pudesse dormir um pouco, que ela finalmente se moveu. Primeiro, foi apenas um leve movimento de cabeça de um lado para outro. Depois, ela lentamente abriu os olhos. Ela olhou o quarto a seu redor, parecendo confusa, e então seus olhos encontraram os de Challenger. Ele se aproximou da cama e falou baixinho com ela.

'Como você está se sentindo?'

Ela respirou fundo, se encolhendo de dor 'Eu pensei que eu estivesse morta. Mas eu espero que os mortos não sintam tanta dor quanto eu estou sentindo, Challenger'.

Seus olhos estavam vazios, e ela parecia realmente pálida e distante. Então, um olhar aterrorizado cruzou seus olhos 'Eles sabem? Você não contou a eles, não é, Challenger?'.

'É claro que não, Marguerite. Acalme-se. Eles não sabem de nada, não se preocupe com isso. Apenas se preocupe em melhorar' ele disse a ela, gentilmente pegando sua mão. Ela estava muito sensível e o gesto inesperado de carinho vindo do sempre tão científico Challenger apenas a fez chorar. Ela virou seu rosto para tentar impedir que ele visse suas lágrimas.

Ele forçou-a a olhar para ele novamente, puxando seu queixo, e adicionou, apertando de leve sua mão com cuidado redobrado para não tocar os ferimentos profundos de seu pulso: 'Criança, eu entendo que você esteja ferida, física e moralmente. Mas tudo vai ser curado, com o tempo. Você sobreviveu a muitas coisas em sua vida tão jovem. E essa vai ser mais uma terrível experiência que você vai ter que superar. E de todas as pessoas que eu conheço, você é a única pessoa que é forte o suficiente para tentar. Agora, você gostaria de dormir um pouco mais?'

Ela apenas assentiu, muito cansada e pesarosa para falar. Ele trouxe um pouco mais do chá para dormir, e ela caiu no sono novamente. Ele tinha certeza que ela não dormiria sem o chá calmante.

Ele finalmente saiu, procurando por Verônica para substitui-lo, e então indo para seu quarto para uma merecida noite de sono. Mas os olhos vazios de Marguerite continuavam assombrando-o. Como ela reagiria agora? Esse era o tipo de trauma que positivamente requereria um tratamento adequado com boa terapia, mas aqui, no meio da selva? E o querido Arthur, que saberia melhor que ele sobre essas teorias da natureza humana, estava desaparecido há muito tempo já. Ele suspirou e tentou dormir um pouco.

Nos próximos três dias foi assim, ela passando alguns minutos acordada, mas na maior parte do tempo ela estava apenas dormindo. Era bom para permitir que ela começasse a se recuperar da perda de sangue, além de dar a Challenger um pouco de tempo para pensar em com ajudá-la no aspecto moral de sua recuperação.

Tinha se passado mais de uma semana que tudo tinha acontecido quando ela conseguiu ficar acordada por várias horas seguidas. Ela ainda estava muito fraca, e em todo esse tempo eles não tinham conseguido obrigá-la a comer nada. Ela parecia nauseada com a simples menção à comida. Ela emagrecera ainda mais que sua já tradicional compleição mignon. 'Você precisa comer algo, Marguerite. Eu posso pedir a Verônica para preparar um sopa gostosa para você, ou qualquer outra coisa que você queira comer'

'Não, Challenger, obrigada mas eu não posso. Eu simplesmente... não consigo' era sua resposta invariavelmente, olhos cheios de lágrimas não derramadas. Ele nunca a tinha visto tão deprimida. Todos eles estavam muito preocupados com ela, particularmente Roxton, mas nenhum deles conseguia tirar nada dela – mesmo Challenger. Ela nunca contou a história toda para ele. E ela se refugiava ainda mais dos outros.

Assim que ela foi permitida novamente a caminhar pela Casa da Árvore – desde que ela não ficasse muito tempo de pé – a primeira coisa que ela fez foi tomar um banho. Ela teve que se sentar sob o chuveiro, já que mal podia suportar a dor excruciante em seus ferimentos e em seu âmago, mordendo sua mão para evitar gritar de dor. Mas pelo menos ela se sentiu melhor depois do banho, pelo menos um pouco mais limpa no único sentido em que ela tinha controle de ficar.

Ela passou as próximas semanas sentada pelos cantos, lendo, remendando e costurando, e principalmente escrevendo em seu diário. Os ferimentos que mais demoraram para sarar, além dos internos, foram os de seus pulsos e tornozelos – mas mesmo esses finalmente cicatrizaram. Mesmo assim, ela passava boa parte do tempo calada, sem discutir com nenhum deles, sem reclamar do clima ou da comida nem de nada. Ela não participava das conversas que eles tinham, apenas respondendo brevemente quando alguma pergunta era dirigida diretamente a ela. Exceto por isso, ela parecia distraída a maior parte do tempo, como se sua alma não estivesse por ali. Eventualmente ela comia alguma fruta ou pão, mas como ela nunca voltou a comer normalmente, ela tinha perdido mais de cinco quilos naqueles dias. E isso era muito para uma mulher tão miúda quanto ela. Todos notaram, mas esperavam que ela se recuperasse logo. Challenger estava prestando atenção especial em seu sono, e estava realmente preocupado ouvindo, noite após noite, os seus passos cada vez mais leves andando pelo quarto durante toda a noite. E como nesses dias ela não estava aproveitando a chance de dormir até mais tarde pela manhã – como ela sempre tinha gostado de fazer – ele estava praticamente certo que ela não estava dormindo nada. Sem comida, sem sono, isso definitivamente não era bom. Seis semanas já tinham se passado do acontecido, e ela não mostrava nenhum sinal de começar realmente a se recuperar moralmente.

Ele notou que ela tentava manter uma certa distância de todos eles – talvez tentando esconder o que se passava em sua mente, temendo que eles pudessem descobrir mais esse segredo. Mas ele notou que ela estava particularmente evitando Roxton. Ele imaginou porque... Será que ela estaria desconfortável com seus sentimentos por ele? Maldição, eles se amavam, e esse seria um bom momento para que ela pudesse contar com ele para ajudá-la a superar tudo isso, mesmo sem contar a ele o que tinha acontecido... Oh, meu Deus, ele entendeu, ela pode estar experimentando algum tipo de aversão depois de tudo que acontecera... Como ele poderia saber, como poderia falar sobre aquilo com ela?

Mas na semana seguinte a ocasião apareceu. Ele notou que ela descia com o elevador pouco depois de Roxton, Malone e Verônica saírem para caçar. Ele decidiu segui-la. Ela estava sentada pacificamente entre as raízes da árvore enorme que suportava a casa em que habitavam havia três anos, suas costas apoiadas no tronco da árvore, as tranças escuras se esparramando por seus ombros. A luz do sol brilhava e aquecia suas pernas. Ela tinha os olhos fechados, mas as lágrimas desenhavam um caminho em seu rosto, e logo ela envolveu os joelhos com seus braços para esconder o rosto e abafar seus soluços. Sua mente não podia manter à distância aqueles momentos horríveis na tenda, homem após homem, tantas vezes, espancando-a e abusando dela. A dor, a vergonha, o medo, os momentos pavorosos que ela tinha passado estavam gravados em fogo dentro dela. Eos tinha sido particularmente violento tão logo ele descobriu que ela não era uma virgem – eles realmente a trataram como uma prostituta dali por diante. Suas memórias felizmente eram cortadas, já que ela tinha desmaiado e voltado a si várias vezes naquela noite de pesadelo. E ela se arrependia de cada oportunidade perdida com Roxton. Ela nunca tinha cedido a ele, nem quando tinham ficado presos naquela caverna e ela lhe tinha dito que o amava. E agora estava tudo acabado, não aconteceria entre eles, entre ela e o homem que ela amava mais que sua própria vida.

Challenger não podia ficar ali apenas observando sua tristeza por muito mais tempo, então ele se aproximou, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela. Ela mostrou o rosto devastado a ele, e ele podia praticamente tocar o seu pesar. 'O que é isso, minha querida? Eu notei que você tem se mantido quieta e distante, mas isso não está ajudando você a superar tudo isso. Você não precisa falar sobre o que aconteceu, mas você poderia nos deixar ficar mais próximos de você. Especialmente Roxton. Ele ama você, e faria qualquer coisa por você. Tenho certeza que ele poderia ajudá-la a se recuperar mais rápido de toda essa terrível situação'.

'Como, Challenger? Ele é um homem nobre. E eu... Eu sou uma cadela imunda, uma prostituta torpe dos homens selvagens. Ele vai saber de todo jeito e certamente sentirá aversão a mim, e eu não poderia suportar isso, George'.

'Mas por que, Marguerite? Eu não consigo entender porque você acha que logo ele vai saber de todo jeito, minha querida. Eu prometi a você e pretendo cumprir minha promessa: eu não vou contar a ele ou aos outros sobre nada do que aconteceu. E mesmo que ele soubesse, Marguerite, não foi sua culpa. Tenho certeza que ele também superaria isso'.

Ela respirou fundo antes de falar novamente: 'É isso, Challeger. Eu não tive minhas regras mensais. Deveria ter sido duas semanas depois... depois daquela noite maldita. Depois, novamente esse mês, deveria ter sido três dias atrás. Maldição, maldição, maldição.' E ela começou a chorar novamente, soluçando mais que antes.

Ele ficou entorpecido por um momento. Não podia ser. Seria possível que ela tivesse engravidado depois de tanta violência? E depois de tamanha hemorragia? Era isso! 'Marguerite, a hemorragia pode ter causado isso. Me dê uma hora. Eu vou preparar algo no meu laboratório que vai nos ajudar a testar isso.' Ela estudou o rosto dele, uma pequena esperança começando a nascer dentro dela. Poderia ser? Sim, era uma possibilidade.

Challenger deixou-a, encaminhando-se ao seu laboratório. Duas horas depois ele apareceu no balcão, pedindo que ela subisse – ela tinha ficado sentada lá fora ao sol da manhã todo esse tempo. Ele colheu uma amostra de sangue dela, e voltou ao laboratório. Ela tentou se sentar um pouco no balcão para ler, mas estava muito ansiosa para se concentrar. Ao mesmo tempo, o medo a estava dominando, porque uma confirmação científica poderia ser ainda pior que suas suspeitas …

Embaixo, no laboratório, Challenger estava mortalmente pálido. O teste tinha dado positivo. Ele repetiu o teste e teve o mesmo resultado. E ainda assim poderia ser. Se ela estava esperando suas segundas regras para três dias atrás, isso significava a primeira em torno de duas semanas após o estupro, que seria o período fértil dela. Ele se sentiu esgotado. Não poderia imaginar-se dando a notícia a ela. Em uma situação diferente ele ficaria realmente feliz em ter um neto postiço. Mas não nessas condições. Ele tinha certeza que estaria dando a ela uma espécie de sentença de morte, porque sabia que ela não suportaria a situação e a vergonha. Ele estava ainda imerso em seus pensamentos quando ela apareceu nas escadas. Ela não teve necessidade de perguntar pelo resultado, era apenas uma questão de olhar para a aparência devastada dele. Ela sequer se preocupou em perguntar a ele, e ele estava tão concentrado que não notou a presença dela. Ela subiu rapidamente, sentindo o mundo oscilar sob seus pés.

Ela se jogou em sua cama, mas não pôde encontrar sequer uma lágrima para chorar. Então era isso. O que fazer agora? Ela era muito covarde para se matar ou para tentar um aborto. Maldição. Ela rapidamente pegou sua mochila, jogou dentro seu diário, o medalhão de seus pais, algumas roupas, o cantil, seu revólver e munição. Pegou seu chapéu e saiu, aérea.

Challenger ouviu o elevador, mas como ele não tinha notado que ela tinha estado ali e sabia do resultado, ele se conformou pensando que ela tinha descido para o sol novamente, enquanto ele procurava ganhar tempo para pensar em algo, em como contar a ela a terrível verdade. Ela estava tão fraca, ainda, e uma gravidez seria perigosa no mundo perdido de qualquer forma, ainda mais com ela tão fraca e nem um pouco orgulhosa da gravidez em si. Ele se perdeu em seus pensamentos.

CONTINUA...


	3. Tristesse

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

Notas: não, eu não sou dona dos personagens… Mas isso não me impede de amá-los!

Observação: essa fic já foi previamente publicada, sob o pen name CMZANINI, e o título de "SACRIFÍCIO DOLOROSO". Porém, por algum problema no fanfiction, desapareceu e ficou "bloqueada" para leitura, por isso está sendo republicada sob um novo título e sob um novo pen name (Cris Krux). Como também perdi todas as reviews, não posso agradecer aos leitores, mas agradeço a todos os que me apoiaram, me incentivando a republicar todas as fics: Becka, Camila Geisa, Claudia, Fabi, Ju, Lady K, Lady F, Lord Ed, Nay, Ninna, Pri, Rosa, Si Bettin, Si Ianuck, Tata (espero não ter esquecido de ninguém, mas se esqueci de citar meu coração com certeza não esqueceu, viu?)

Referências: Trapped, True Spirit, The Chosen One, Phantoms

**CUIDADO: esta fanfic é proibida para menores de 18 anos! É também uma fanfic que tem muitas cenas de violência e cenas tristes... Lida com estupro! (o motivo é longo, mas é justo, portanto, aviso antes para que você não leia caso não queira ler sobre esse assunto).**

**Se quiser pular a parte triste / violenta e ir para as coisas se resolvendo, vá diretamente para o capítulo 5 (CINCO)!**

Já estava escuro há mais de uma hora quando Veronica, Roxton e Malone finalmente chegaram de volta de sua caçada. Ned e Roxton manobraram uma espécie de gamo vermelho – e Roxton estava sorrindo porque tinha certeza que pelo menos esse teria uma chance de ser uma refeição aceita por Marguerite, já que ela costumava apreciar a carne desse animal. E Verônica estava tentando não rir já que ele tinha encarregado-a de carregar um buquê de flores do campo que ele tinha trazido para Marguerite.

Eles acharam estranho o silêncio na Casa da Árvore. Depois de procurar, e sem ver Marguerite ou Challenger, eles desceram as escadas. Marguerite não estava no quarto dela, e então eles presumiram que ela estava ajudando Challenger em seu laboratório. Mas quando eles chegaram ao laboratório, eles pararam chocados. O cabelo de Challenger estava desalinhado e seu rosto era um reflexo de preocupação.

'O que aconteceu, Challenger?'. Ele pareceu surpreso de ver todos ali.

Ele tentou se recompor rapidamente, para esconder o que se passava em sua mente, mas então franziu a testa: 'Marguerite não subiu com vocês?'.

'Não, Challenger, ela não está em nenhum lugar', Verônica disse, observando Roxton girar em seus calcanhares e voltar à sala.

Quando todos chegaram à sala, ele já estava novamente com seu chapéu e o coldre 'As coisas dela desapareceram. Ela partiu sozinha'.

'Roxton, já é noite, não é prudente irmos atrás dela agora', Ned falou.

'Nós já falhamos uma vez menos de dois meses atrás, Ned. Eu vou achá-la. O que fez com que ela saísse sem dizer nada? Challenger, você notou algo estranho? Qual foi a última vez em que a viu?'.

Mas Challenger pareceu muito distraído para responder, e isso não passou desapercebido pelos outros. Roxton segurou os ombros dele, obrigando Challenger a encará-lo: 'O que está errado, Challenger? Você sabe de algo! Conte pra gente, precisamos encontrá-la e trazê-la de volta, o que está acontecendo?'

'Será que ela descobriu o resultado?' Challenger perguntou para si mesmo. Então, depois de um silêncio que pareceu durar horas, Challenger suspirou e pediu que todos se sentassem.

'Eu realmente não sei por onde começar. Mas eu pelo menos acho que sei porque ela partiu'.

'Fale, homem'.

Ele finalmente explodiu: 'Ela está grávida'.

De repente todos eles olharam para Roxton. Ele estava chocado, mas ainda encontrou palavras para dizer em voz sumida: 'Não pode ser, Challenger, o mais próximo que eu consegui chegar dela foram alguns beijos na boca e olhe lá...'.

Challenger pensou que Roxton não estava tornando a história mais fácil de ser contada. 'Não é seu, Roxton. Tenho certeza que todos vocês se lembram bem do dia em que a resgatamos naquele acampamento, há um mês e meio atrás.'

'Sim, nós a encontramos desmaiada no fundo de uma das tendas' eles lembravam.

'A verdade é que ela estava dentro da grande tenda quando eu entrei lá a primeira vez. Ela tinha sido espancada brutalmente, é verdade. E ela tinha uma concussão e hemorragia interna, também é verdade. Mas a causa da hemorragia interna não era o espancamento. Ou pelo menos o espancamento não era a única causa para a hemorragia interna...' Challenger não podia continuar.

'Ela foi violentada, Challenger? É isso que você está tentando dizer?' Roxton perguntou num tom estrangulado.

Challenger assentiu. 'Sim, eu cuidei dela, e os zangas ajudaram com o remédio apropriado para parar a hemorragia. Mas ela não conseguiu encontrar remédio para sua alma ferida. Então, esta manhã, eu a encontrei chorando lá embaixo. Depois que eu insisti, ela me disse que estava grávida, ou pelo menos achava que estava. Eu voltei ao meu laboratório para verificar se encontrava um meio de testar com certeza, e coletei uma amostra de sangue dela. E deu positivo' a voz dele morreu.

'E você contou a ela?' Malone perguntou.

'Não, Ned, mas eu fiquei tão envolvido em meus próprios pensamentos sobre como contar a ela... Talvez ela, como vocês, tenha vindo até o laboratório e notado que algo estava errado apenas olhando para mim. Ela provavelmente saiu depois disso.'

'A que horas foi isso, Challenger?' Ned perguntou, com voz grave.

'Logo depois do almoço.'

'O que são sete horas atrás.' A voz de Ned também morreu.

Eles se mantiveram em silêncio por alguns momentos, todos muito abalados para falar.

'Mas por que ela partiu, Challenger?' Roxton perguntou. Ele estava pálido e cerrava as mandíbulas fortemente.

Challenger olhou fundo nos olhos dele antes de responder 'Coloque-se no lugar dela, John. Ela sofreu o pior tipo de violência contra uma mulher. Isso seria suficiente para dar a ela um trauma para a vida toda, fazendo com que ela se sentisse imunda e vil. Nenhum de vocês pode sequer imaginar como ela estava quando eu a encontrei. Ela não era uma virgem quando chegou ao platô, só Deus sabe sobre seus maridos ou amantes, mas eles de alguma forma foram escolha dela. E este não foi o caso. Ela foi violentada por mais de um homem naquela noite, provavelmente. Imagine toda a dor, vergonha e pesar que ela enfrentou naquela noite e dali por diante? E agora, descobrir que estava carregando um bebê gerado nessa situação? Ela estava preocupada com nossa reação, com sua reação, John. Ela me disse que você tinha um coração nobre demais para ter que encarar isso. Eu acho que foi por isso que ela partiu. Ela estava envergonhada de mim, de você, de nós todos. E por isso eu acho que ela partiu para não voltar mais.' Ele completou.

'Eu não vou permitir isso, Challenger, eu vou buscá-la.'

'Roxton, antes de sairmos, antes de todos nós sairmos, vamos olhar sinceramente nossos corações. Estamos mesmo preparados para lidar com ela? Será pior encontrá-la se formos feri-la ainda mais.'

Roxton olhou para ele, com uma expressão confusa em seu rosto: 'Challenger, você não entende? Eu a amo, eu a amo mais que minha própria vida. Eu quero estar perto dela, protegê-la. Se isso significar ajudá-la e estar ao lado dela nesse momento difícil, eu estarei lá. Se isso significar cuidar e criar uma criança fruto de uma violência, eu posso lidar com isso. Não foi culpa dela, Challenger, e não é culpa da criança... Aqueles selvagens são culpados, e agora eu me arrependo de não tê-los reduzido a pedaços.' E então, parecendo se lembrar de algo 'mas você os destroçou, não foi, Challenger? Agora faz sentido o seu comportamento violento contra aqueles selvagens.'

Ned perguntou 'O que nós vamos fazer agora?'.

'Eu não sei quanto a você, meu velho, mas eu estou pronto para segui-la, para onde quer que ela tenha decidido ir.'

Todos se levantaram, exceto Verônica. E foi só então que eles se deram conta do quão silenciosa ela tinha se mantido desde que Challenger tinha começado a contar a história. Ela tinha a cabeça baixa, os cabelos escondiam seu rosto, e ela estava trêmula. Os homens se entreolharam, e Ned se aproximou dela, passando um braço ao redor de seus ombros, protetivamente. Ela pareceu acordar, e levantou o rosto para eles – um rosto totalmente marcado por lágrimas.

'Você deve ficar, Verônica. Challenger e Roxton vão. Eu ficarei aqui com você'.

'Não, Ned. Ela salvou minha vida. Deveria ter sido eu no lugar dela. Teria sido eu se não fosse por ela, você entende? Eu preciso ir com vocês. Nós precisamos encontrá-la!'

…

Ela tinha caminhado sem parar pelas últimas sete horas. Mas ela ainda não estava suficientemente longe da Casa da Árvore para descansar. Já que eles não sabiam da verdade, eles provavelmente tentariam segui-la, e ela não poderia encará-los novamente, ou seu coração se partiria de vez. Ela precisava tanto deles, tinha aprendido a amá-los. E, ao mesmo tempo, ela não conseguiria encará-los se eles tivessem vergonha dela ou do que ela tinha se tornado. Estava totalmente escuro agora, então ela decidiu parar em uma caverna conhecida para descansar à noite. Ela recolheu lenha para uma pequena fogueira, mas não preparou um acampamento propriamente dito. Apenas acendeu a fogueira e se sentou ali, esperando pelo sono que ela precisava tanto mas que ela estava certa que não teria, como tinha sido desde aquela noite maldita. Quando as primeiras luzes da aurora apareceram, ela continuou caminhando. Ela ainda não tinha um plano completo, mas iria procurar uma caverna na parte alta do platô para se tornar seu novo abrigo. E ali ela morreria quando chegasse a hora – a selva tomaria conta de terminar o que ela não era corajosa o suficiente para terminar por si mesma. Mais dia, menos dia, a selva iria cobrar seu preço. E logo ela estaria muito lenta mesmo para ser páreo para o menor dos predadores. Tudo acabaria logo.

…

Eles caminharam toda a noite, mas ela tinha conseguido disfarçar seus rastros muito bem. Ela parecia perceber que eles iriam segui-la. Ela ziguezagueou através dos riachos e várias vezes eles passaram no mesmo lugar duas ou três vezes. Era particularmente difícil segui-la apenas com a luz da lua. Quando a aurora chegou, eles ainda não a tinham encontrado. Mas continuavam procurando.

…

Ela tinha caminhado as últimas horas, e agora ela estava realmente zonza. Ela não tinha fome, desde aquela noite, e mesmo agora ela se sentia enjoada e fraca. Seu corpo estava dolorido, e ela parou para se recompor sob a sombra de uma árvore. Ela provavelmente cochilou, mas quando acordou uma sombra larga a cobria, e ela sentiu um frio súbito e estranho. 'Roxton?' ela chamou, fracamente, abrindo os olhos. Mas o que ela viu deixou-a sem fala: Eos estava ali, na frente dela! Ela tinha entendido de Challenger que eles tinham matado todos os selvagens! Ela começou a tremer violentamente, o sangue gelando em suas veias.

'Sua puta, está carregando meu filho! É um sacrilégio! Você enganou minha tribo. Seus homens mataram meus homens. Você enganou minha deusa, e eu não vou permitir que você dê à luz um filho meu que vai ser amaldiçoado por toda a eternidade! Eu estou seguindo e observando você por horas, e parece que dessa vez você está definitivamente sozinha, sem amigos idiotas para ajudá-la ou para me ameaçarem de qualquer forma' ele falou zangado, levantando-a do chão pelos cabelos. Ele a arrastou com ele. Orientando-se pelo sol, ele pareceu encontrar um lugar que serviria ao seu propósito. Ele a amarrou ao tronco de uma árvore, de frente para o sol. Era praticamente meio-dia, e ele teria até o cair da noite para que a lua aparecesse e ele pudesse fazer um sacrifício dela e apaziguar sua deusa. Ela sequer tentou lutar. Seu destino se completaria muito antes do que ela poderia esperar. Logo, com todo o calor do dia, ela apenas desmaiou e ficou ali, seu corpo pendendo imóvel da árvore. Ele continuou indo de um lado para o outro, coletando o que precisaria para o ritual.

…

Os outros continuavam seguindo. Eles tiveram que parar ao meio-dia para comer algo, descansar um pouco – o calor do dia estava insuportável. Um pouco mais tarde, eles continuaram sua jornada. Eles finalmente encontraram uma caverna com os restos de um fogo extinto 'Ela passou a noite aqui'. Pelo menos eles estavam no caminho certo, mas onde ela estaria? Eles continuaram procurando, mas então temporariamente perderam a trilha dela. Ao invés disso, encontraram uma outra trilha, de um homem alto e forte, aparentemente sozinho. Eles voltaram e novamente encontraram a trilha dela, mas agora prestando atenção redobrada para a aparição de qualquer estranho indesejado.

Eles pararam na mesma árvore que Marguerite tinha usado para descansar. Já era noitinha. E o que eles viram esfriou seus corações: as pegadas de Marguerite paravam ali, e então eram encontradas pelas pegadas do grande homem. E então a trilha dele seguia em outra direção, sozinho. 'Ele estava mais pesado quando partiu. Provavelmente ele a carregou com ele.' Eles seguiram a nova trilha, apenas para encontrarem uma clareira na selva. O corpo de Marguerite ainda estava pendendo do tronco, sua face novamente espancada e queimada de sol. Um homem alto e muito forte estava em frente a ela, segurando uma longa lança. Eles se aproximaram cuidadosamente e rápido, porque eles ainda estavam muito longe dela para atirar no homem, e ele estava perigosamente próximo de Marguerite com aquela lança.

Ele jogou um pouco de água no rosto de Marguerite: 'Acorde, vagabunda. Depois daquela cerimônia e de descobrir que você não era uma maldita virgem, eu saí do acampamento para me purificar. Quando eu voltei, todos os meus homens estavam mortos e você tinha partido. Agora, você vai pagar por isso.'

Eles ainda estavam muito longe para atirar nele, e viram o que aconteceu em seguida como se fosse em câmera lenta: ele moveu seu braço para trás e atravessou o abdômen dela com a lança. Marguerite, que tinha sido acordada pela água, apenas sentiu a lâmina queimando como gelo dentro dela e teve apenas tempo de pensar 'Acabou' antes que seu mundo escurecesse.

Agora, como num movimento acelerado, Roxton correu desesperadamente, matando Eos com seu revólver, gritando o nome de Marguerite, e então 'Nããããããããããããããããããããão', e então alcançou-a na árvore. A lança tinha atravessado o corpo dela e estava profundamente encravada no tronco da árvore onde ela estava amarrada. Os outros o alcançaram, para encontrar o rosto dele banhado em lágrimas, e suas mãos cheias do sangue dela, ainda incapaz de libertá-la da lança. Depois de algum tempo, juntos eles conseguiram livrá-la da lança. Mas ela parecia uma boneca de pano, seu corpo imóvel e flácido. Eles ainda encontraram um pulso fraco, mas a perda de sangue era enorme, e era difícil até avaliar a situação. Eles estavam pelo menos a dez horas da casa da árvore, e já era noite, mas eles precisavam voltar. Challenger fez uma bandagem de pressão provisória, e eles fizeram uma maca para carregá-la. Eles correram praticamente a noite toda, e quando finalmente chegaram à Casa da Árvore já estava amanhecendo. A maca estava coberta com o sangue de Marguerite, e o rosto dela tinha um tom acinzentado. Ela mal respirava, e eles se apressaram pedindo apenas que ela agüentasse um pouco mais para que eles pudessem cuidar dela.

…

'Ela vai sobreviver, Challenger?' era a centésima vez que Roxton estava perguntando isso. Ele não estava envergonhado que os outros vissem suas lágrimas. Ele seria amaldiçoado se perdesse a mulher que o tinha feito voltar a viver.

'Eu não sei, Roxton. Eu fiz tudo que era possível a um não-médico, no meio da selva, é tudo o que posso lhe dizer' foi a resposta cansada de Challenger. Ele não podia criar falsas expectativas no outro homem. Ele sabia que se Marguerite morresse, John a seguiria logo. Ele tinha acabado de cuidar dela. Ela tinha uma ferida que atravessava o abdômen dela, e a lança tinha certamente atravessado algum órgão, talvez mais que um, ele tinha certeza. Ela certamente tinha perdido o bebê – tinha sido a primeira coisa que Verônica notara quando começaram a tomar conta dela – os sinais muito evidentes no meio de tanto sangue, até mesmo para a inocente Verônica. Eles cauterizaram a ferida de seu abdômen e a hemorragia praticamente parara, mas ela tinha já perdido muito sangue, e como não tinha ainda se recuperado completamente da perda de sangue de dois meses atrás, era difícil acreditar que a mulher tão miúda iria sobreviver a mais essa.

Verônica e Ned tinham saído do quarto onde Roxton e Challenger ainda estavam falando. Eles deitaram exaustos na sala. Verônica estava chorando em silêncio, e Malone não sabia exatamente como lidar com seu pesar. Ele estava aliviado que não fosse Verônica no quarto de Marguerite. Mas ao mesmo tempo seu coração estava partido por ver a mulher que ele encarava como uma irmã mais velha praticamente morrendo no quarto ao lado.

Alguns minutos depois, Challenger se juntou a eles na sala. Todos ainda estavam cobertos do sangue dela.

'Onde o Roxton está?'

'Lá, com ela. Ele não vai sair do lado dela agora, você sabe como ele é. E é melhor assim, que ele passe todo o tempo que resta com ela. Nós não sabemos o que poderá acontecer depois'.

Verônica e Ned olharam para Challenger, pedindo uma explicação 'Ela pode não sobreviver, nós precisamos encarar a realidade, por mais difícil que ela seja. Embora eu não possa aceitar a morte dela, ainda é uma possibilidade – infelizmente com grandes chances de acontecer' sua voz morreu.

…

John segurava firmemente o corrimão do balcão. Seus punhos estavam pálidos, e em uma de suas mãos ele apertava o medalhão que os pais dela tinham dado a ela. Ele sabia que o pesar era assim. Ele tinha passado por isso antes. Primeiro seu irmão. Depois seu pai. Agora Marguerite. Duas semanas, duas semanas desde aquela noite maldita. E então era isso: aquele sentimento de vazio completo, um certo frio ao redor do seu coração, um tipo estranho de tristeza drenando sua força e sua vontade de viver...

CONTINUA...


	4. Despertar

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

Notas: não, eu não sou dona dos personagens… Mas isso não me impede de amá-los!

Observação: essa fic já foi previamente publicada, sob o pen name CMZANINI, e o título de "SACRIFÍCIO DOLOROSO". Porém, por algum problema no fanfiction, desapareceu e ficou "bloqueada" para leitura, por isso está sendo republicada sob um novo título e sob um novo pen name (Cris Krux). Como também perdi todas as reviews, não posso agradecer aos leitores, mas agradeço a todos os que me apoiaram, me incentivando a republicar todas as fics: Becka, Camila Geisa, Claudia, Fabi, Ju, Lady K, Lady F, Lord Ed, Nay, Ninna, Pri, Rosa, Si Bettin, Si Ianuck, Tata (espero não ter esquecido de ninguém, mas se esqueci de citar meu coração com certeza não esqueceu, viu?)

Referências: Trapped, True Spirit, The Chosen One, Phantoms

**CUIDADO: esta fanfic é proibida para menores de 18 anos! É também uma fanfic que tem muitas cenas de violência e cenas tristes... Lida com estupro! (o motivo é longo, mas é justo, portanto, aviso antes para que você não leia caso não queira ler sobre esse assunto).**

**Se quiser pular a parte triste / violenta e ir para as coisas se resolvendo, vá diretamente para o capítulo 5 (CINCO)!**

Challenger se aproximou dele, e parou a seu lado no balcão, suas mãos também segurando o corrimão 'Vamos entrar' Challenger convidou, amigavelmente.

'Para que?' John perguntou desanimado. Como Challenger não respondeu, John levantou os olhos, e viu um sorriso leve no rosto de Challenger. Ele franziu a testa 'Como você pode estar feliz, Challenger?'

'Porque ela finalmente se mexeu, John! Ela mostrou algum sinal de vida.'

'Ela acordou?'

'Não, não ainda, mas pode acontecer a qualquer momento nas próximas horas. Eu vim aqui contar a você porque achei que você poderia querer estar lá no caso dela abrir aqueles olhos maravilhosos dela …'

Challenger parecia aliviado, e tinha agora um sorriso largo no rosto. Roxton sorriu de volta, e abraçou Challenger inesperadamente, correndo para dentro da Casa da Árvore. Challenger permaneceu ali, e logo Verônica e Ned se aproximaram dele: 'Por que John estava correndo? E ele até parecia feliz?'

'Talvez ele esteja abalado com a situação de Marguerite'

'Eu concordaria com isso, Ned, mas em outro sentido. Ela se moveu alguns minutos atrás. Não voltou a si ainda, mas pode acontecer a qualquer momento agora. Eu creio que finalmente ela vá sobreviver a tudo isso...' Verônica estava chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo, e Ned sorria de um jeito que não tinha feito nas últimas semanas.

…

O primeiro sentido a voltar a ela foram os sons. De repente, no meio de um mundo escuro e silencioso, ela começou a ouvir uma balbúrdia. Mas logo isso se acalmou, e ela pôde reconhecer os sons de pássaros e da brisa leve através de folhas das árvores. Tão calmo... Se a morte fosse assim, ela não poderia reclamar... Mas ela estava realmente morta? Ela se sentia tão fraca, mas tão calma. Mas ela estava respirando. Os mortos respiram? E o ambiente onde ela estava cheirava a remédio, folhas, e lar. Lar? Agora ela tinha ficado confusa. Não era o cheiro de sua casa, em Londres. Era... Sim! O cheiro da Casa da Árvore. Bem, talvez tivesse sido permitido a ela levar para a morte as melhores memórias de sua vida na terra, e embora ela só tivesse admitido isso uma vez para John, na noite em que eles tinham trazido Ned de volta do mundo dos espíritos, o tempo de sua vida no platô tinha sido o único tempo realmente feliz na vida dela, rodeada de pessoas que se importavam, em quem ela podia confiar, que a amavam e que ela tinha aprendido a amar como sua família tão desejada. Ela suspirou. Ela sentia falta deles. Estar morta e lembrar deles podia ser uma benção, mas ainda assim ela sentia falta da presença deles.

E ela podia quase dizer que podia senti-los. Agora mesmo ela podia dizer que estava sentindo o perfume almiscarado de Roxton. Oh, como ela amava aquele aroma – e como ela iria sentir falta dele, estando morta... Então ela involuntariamente se encolheu. E uma corrente de dor cortou seu corpo. Bem, depois de tudo que ela tinha feito na vida, ela não podia esperar ter ido para o céu – se isso fosse realmente o paraíso. Então, o inferno podia ser assim. Boas memórias cercadas de dor por todos os lados. Mas a maior dor era em seu abdômen e... Oh, Deus, não só boas memórias, hein? As terríveis memórias do estupro e do sacrifício a inundaram. Ela tentou se mover novamente, mas novamente a dor a subjugou, e seus olhos se abriram tentando entender o que não tinha explicação. E lá estava ela: deitada em sua cama, em seu quarto, na Casa da Árvore. Pela luz do céu, parecia um fim de tarde. Ela sentiu alguém se aproximando e sentando ao seu lado na cama, e tomando suas mãos. Ela estava temerosa de quem poderia ser, e não podia acreditar em seus próprios olhos quando viu os olhos aveludados de Roxton olhando profundamente para ela, de um jeito tão amoroso, seu rosto banhado em lágrimas, mas com um sorriso no rosto. Ele parecia ao mesmo tempo cansado e aliviado.

'Oi' ele disse. Ela tentou falar, mas ele colocou o dedo em seus lábios. 'Shhh, você precisa descansar mais. Mas tudo vai ficar bem'.

Ela insistiu com voz fraca 'Estamos vivos?'

Ele sorriu 'Sim, meu amor, estamos vivos. Acima de tudo, você está viva. Mas agora você realmente precisa descansar e ficar quietinha, senão vai sentir dor.'

Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas. Então Challenger finalmente entrou no quarto, como um trovão – como ele sempre fazia 'Hum, hum, você realmente decidiu voltar ao mundo dos vivos, minha querida.'

Ela apenas sorriu fracamente, mas se encolheu e disse 'Eu sinto dor …'

'Oh, sim, tome isto' ele disse, enquanto John e ele suportavam a cabeça dela enquanto ela bebia o chá.

'Agora descanse, é o que você mais precisa no momento'.

Ela piscou pesadamente, assentindo, murmurou algo que eles não entenderam, e caiu no sono novamente.

'Você acha que ela lembra do que aconteceu, Challenger?'

'Tenho certeza que as memórias do que aconteceu vão voltar tão logo ela comece a ficar acordada mais tempo, John. Além da recuperação física, ela tem um longo caminho na recuperação moral, se você me permite dizer'.

'Não importa, George, eu sempre vou... isto é, nós sempre vamos estar aqui para ajudá-la' Roxton disse, ruborizado.

'Tudo bem, meu amigo, nós todos sabemos o quanto você ama essa mulher …'

Ela dormiu a noite toda, e só acordou novamente na manhã seguinte. Dessa vez, Challenger estava sozinho tomando conta dela. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, e sorriu quando o viu tomando notas em seu caderno. 'Oi' ela chamou timidamente. Ele ergueu os olhos e um sorriso largo se espalhou em seu rosto.

'Você finalmente acordou novamente, minha criança. Como você está se sentindo hoje?'

'Dói muito, Challenger'

Ele não estava certo se ela estava se referindo à dor física, ou às memórias. Ele decidiu não se arriscar a perguntar. Mas ela, como sempre, fez o primeiro movimento.

'Challenger, eu tive um pesadelo? Ou tudo de que eu me lembro aconteceu realmente?'

'Eu não sei exatamente do que você se lembra, Marguerite, mas a maior parte do que aconteceu infelizmente sempre vai ser um pesadelo em sua mente, se você não lidar com isso'.

Seus olhos estavam rasos d'água, entendendo. Ele precisava contar a ela que os outros sabiam, que ela não estava mais grávida, mas ele não sabia por onde começar. 'Er, bem, qual a sua última lembrança?'

'Uma lança me atravessando…'

'Então você se lembra de tudo… Bem, eu posso lhe dizer o que aconteceu da nossa perspectiva. Nós assistimos quando ele a feriu, mas estávamos muito longe para matá-lo impedindo-o de feri-la. Quando nos aproximamos o suficiente, Roxton atirou nele, matando-o, e nós resgatamos você. Levamos quase dez horas para voltar e conseguir cuidar de você, e você mal estava respirando quando chegamos. As últimas duas semanas foram um pesadelo para todos nós, já que você não dava nenhum sinal de estar melhorando …'

Ela estava tensa, e temendo a resposta dele, mas tinha que perguntar 'Eu vi você naquele dia, no laboratório, antes de eu partir. Eu estou grávida?'

'Vamos dizer que sim, você esteve …' ele disse, praticamente sublinhando o esteve em sua frase.

Ela entendeu. Mas então se encolheu 'porque vocês me seguiram?'

'Eles sabem, Marguerite. Eu contei a eles, de outro jeito eles nunca entenderiam porque você tinha fugido. Perdoe-me, eu quebrei a promessa que lhe fiz. Mas era uma questão de salvar sua vida, você sabe. Você pode até me odiar por isso, não há nada que eu possa desfazer.'

Ela ficou emocionada com o tom dele. Dolorosamente ela moveu sua mão para tocar a dele 'Está tudo bem, Challenger, mesmo depois de saber vocês ainda vieram atrás de mim. Vocês não me desprezam, depois de tudo, isso é tudo que importa'.

Ele sorriu para ela 'Agora, descanse mais um pouco'.

Ela acordou à tarde novamente, e encontrou Verônica à beira da sua cama, lendo na espreguiçadeira. Os ouvidos sensíveis da loira pressentiram que ela tinha acordado. Ela largou o livro e se aproximou da cama, sem dizer uma palavra. Marguerite não entendeu até que olhou nos olhos azuis de Verônica 'Hey, você não precisa chorar. Eu estou viva. Bem, talvez seja por isso mesmo que você esteja chorando – a vida seria mais calma e tranqüila sem eu estar reclamando de tudo', Marguerite brincou, tentando alegrá-la.

'Obrigada, Marguerite' foi tudo que Verônica conseguiu dizer, segurando as mãos de Marguerite. Mas os olhos de Verônica diziam tudo o que estava em seu coração.

'Eu fiz a coisa certa, Verônica, talvez pela primeira vez na minha vida. E eu morreria em paz sabendo que eu tinha feito a coisa certa pelo menos uma vez. E eu tenho certeza que você ainda não esqueceu meu comentário sobre sua roupa, huh?'.

CONTINUA...


	5. Às vezes um milagre acontece

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

Notas: não, eu não sou dona dos personagens… Mas isso não me impede de amá-los!

Observação: essa fic já foi previamente publicada, sob o pen name CMZANINI, e o título de "SACRIFÍCIO DOLOROSO". Porém, por algum problema no fanfiction, desapareceu e ficou "bloqueada" para leitura, por isso está sendo republicada sob um novo título e sob um novo pen name (Cris Krux). Como também perdi todas as reviews, não posso agradecer aos leitores, mas agradeço a todos os que me apoiaram, me incentivando a republicar todas as fics: Becka, Camila Geisa, Claudia, Fabi, Ju, Lady K, Lady F, Lord Ed, Nay, Ninna, Pri, Rosa, Si Bettin, Si Ianuck, Tata (espero não ter esquecido de ninguém, mas se esqueci de citar meu coração com certeza não esqueceu, viu?)

Referências: Trapped, True Spirit, The Chosen One, Phantoms

**CUIDADO: esta fanfic é proibida para menores de 18 anos! **

**IMPORTANTE: Capítulo altamente erótico. Se você não gosta dessas coisas, é melhor não ler... Depois não diga que eu não avisei!!!**

Levou mais dois meses antes que ela estivesse bem o suficiente para ser "medicamente" autorizada por Challenger para começar a acompanhá-los em suas aventuras novamente. Mas esta recuperação foi um pouco mais fácil, ela não tinha mais medo de falar com eles. Ela sabia que eles sabiam, mas nunca nenhum deles realmente falou no assunto – mesmo Ned sabia que esse era um tema para ser completamente esquecido, de todas as maneiras possíveis.

A única diferença é que ela podia perceber que Roxton estava diferente. Ele parecia se preocupar e cuidar ainda melhor dela, mais que antes, mas estava fisicamente mais distante, ao mesmo tempo. Seus piores medos reapareceram: estaria ele sentindo aversão a ela? Podia ser. Depois de tudo, ela tinha sido usada por tantos homens tão recentemente... Ela diariamente tentava lutar contra esse sentimento. Mas uma noite, ela não conseguia dormir, e foi para o balcão, onde pelo menos ela podia ver as estrelas. Logo ela ouviu o ruído dos passos de John se aproximando dela 'Não conseguiu dormir, minha querida?'

Ela suspirou e assentiu, aérea. 'Você está bem? Gostaria de tomar uma xícara de chá?'

Ela sorriu para ele e ele a serviu. Depois de alguns momentos, ele se sentou ao lado dela, olhando para as estrelas com ela. Ela ousou um movimento, e sua mãozinha buscou a dele. Ele imediatamente olhou fundo nos olhos dela, e seus dedos largos se entrelaçaram com os dela. Os olhos dela rapidamente se encheram de lágrimas.

'Desculpe' ele murmurou, começando a desentrelaçar suas mãos.

Ela olhou chocada para ele, e apertou a mão dele na dela. Aí foi ele quem ficou confuso. Ele achou que ela estava chorando porque de alguma forma sentia-se desconfortável com seu toque, e ele sempre iria permitir que ela fizesse o primeiro movimento. Ela se aninhou contra ele, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. Então ele desentrelaçou suas mãos, passou o braço ao redor de seus ombros carinhosamente, segurando-a contra ele. Sua mão livre buscou a mão dela novamente, e ele ficou assim, sentindo o aroma de flores do campo do cabelo dela. Ela olhou para o rosto dele, esperando que ele a beijasse. Mas ela sentiu que ele ficou tenso com a situação.

'Marguerite…'

'John…'

'Você primeiro, cavalheiro.'

'Humm, bem, Marguerite, você sabe. Eu, eu amo você, e, bem, eu não sei o que é desconfortável ou não para você desde que, er, desde que tudo aquilo aconteceu... Então, eu estou um pouco confuso sobre o que eu posso ou não fazer. Eu não quero machucá-la ou feri-la, de jeito algum.'

Ela estava chorando, aliviada 'Por um momento eu imaginei que você estava sentindo repulsa por mim...' a voz dela era um mero sussurro.

Era a primeira vez que eles mencionavam o que tinha acontecido.

Ele tomou o queixo dela e a forçou a olhar para ele 'Nunca, meu amor, nunca. Eu amo você, e Deus sabe como está sendo difícil, mesmo aqui e agora, não beijar essa sua boca maravilhosa e mostrar o quanto eu senti sua falta'.

'E por que você não faz exatamente isso?'

'Você está sendo atrevida, minha querida. Mas você vai ter que ser atrevida comigo por algum tempo. Como eu disse a você, eu farei tudo o que você quiser, mas apenas o que você quiser. E você vai ter que me mostrar o que eu tenho permissão para fazer ou não' ele completou, com um sorriso.

Ela moveu sua mão e puxou a cabeça dele para ela, permitindo que ele a beijasse em cheio na boca. Foi um beijo lento e profundo, e pela primeira vez ela sentiu amor puro e devoção. Ele estava controlando sua própria avidez, pois sabia que qualquer movimento em falso podia pôr tudo a perder. Eles se separaram para recuperar o fôlego e para que suas respirações voltassem ao normal. Ela se aninhou contra ele e sentindo-se quentinha e segura nos braços dele caiu no sono.

Três dias depois, eles saíram em dois grupos para coletar espécies tão necessárias depois do longo período convalescente de Marguerite. Ela e Roxton estavam juntos, Verônica e Malone eram o outro grupo. E Challenger ficou na casa da árvore, já que ele finalmente tinha conseguido recriar o ambiente da aranha em laboratório para coletar e analisar a teia de aranha que tinha ajudado tanto a parar a hemorragia de Marguerite meses atrás.

Ela e Roxton passaram a maior parte do dia coletando espécies, e ao cair da noite eles pararam para acampar em uma caverna que ofereceria um bom abrigo para a noite. Havia até mesmo um riacho por perto, então eles tiveram a chance de se lavarem da poeira do longo dia, como ela sempre gostava de fazer mesmo quando eles estavam caçando ou viajando. E o clima estava fresco nessa época do ano, o que sempre era bom. Depois de comer um jantar leve, eles se prepararam para descansar. Eles espalharam seus cobertores pelo chão da caverna, e Roxton se sentou, preparando-se para dormir.

Ele estava concentrado tirando as botas, quando notou que ela estava parada em sua frente. Ele se levantou rápido, ainda com as botas nos pés, um olhar preocupado em seu rosto, e segurou seus antebraços 'Está tudo bem? Você ouviu algo estranho?'

'Não' foi a única resposta dela, enquanto as mãos dela tocaram as dele. Ela guiou a mão dele para o queixo dela, mantendo um sorriso tímido no rosto. Ele estava confuso. Ela murmurou roucamente 'Você me disse algumas noites atrás que eu precisava mostrar a você o que eu queria que você fizesse, John. E eu estou fazendo exatamente isso agora.'

Ele entendeu, e acariciou seu queixo e sua face com suas mãos calosas mas incrivelmente delicadas. Seus dedos entrelaçaram-se no cabelo dela, acariciando a base da sua nuca. Ele continuou olhando para ela, esperando por seu próximo movimento. Ela ergueu seus braços e cruzou suas mãos atrás do pescoço dele, e então ele começou a beijá-la gentilmente, aprofundando o beijo quando sentiu que ela abria a boca e passava sua língua convidativamente sobre os lábios e os dentes dele. Novamente esse foi um beijo profundo e longo, e ela se sentia derreter nos braços dele – que ele tinha movido da nuca dela para segurá-la pela cintura. Ela prendeu seus dedos longos no cabelo curto dele, e quebrando o beijo guiou os lábios dele para a pele sensível no pescoço dela, logo abaixo do lóbulo de sua orelha, que para ela era a própria porta do paraíso. Ele obedeceu gentilmente, plantando beijos leves por todo o caminho entre o lóbulo da orelha dela, sua clavícula e sua garganta. Os beijos dele iam de um lado a outro, mas ele não fez nenhum outro movimento.

Era o paraíso ficar assim para sempre, mas ela queria mais – apesar de ter medo da dor que podia sentir, ela o desejava desesperadamente, e precisava arriscar. Ela moveu suas mãos para tocar as dele que estavam pousadas em sua cintura, movendo-as para os botões da blusa dela, ajudando-o a desabotoar o primeiro e movendo-o para proceder desabotoando os outros. Assim ele fez, sem jamais parar de beijar o pescoço e a garganta dela. Ele gentilmente tirou a blusa dos ombros dela, e agora ela estava vestindo apenas sua combinação. Ele beijou seus ombros nus, se controlando para não permitir que seus lábios sequer se aproximassem da linha de seus seios.

Ela entendeu que o cavalheiro só seguiria suas instruções estritas, e novamente ela moveu as mãos dele para os laços da combinação. Ele os desfez, e gentilmente livrou-a da combinação. Mas ele manteve suas mãos nos ombros dela, e voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Ela guiou as mãos dele para seus seios, e não pôde conter um suspiro quando sentiu as mãos enormes deles envolvendo seus seios gentilmente, numa carícia suave. Eles ficaram assim por alguns momentos, e então ela moveu a cabeça dele para seus seios. Eram incríveis os milagres que a língua experiente dele podia fazer, sugando e sorvendo, tão lenta e gentilmente que ela tinha vontade de gritar de prazer. Ele tinha movido suas mãos largas para a linha central de suas costas, e as movia lentamente para baixo e para cima, suportando-a já que ela tinha arqueado o corpo para trás para dar-lhe total liberdade de movimentos enquanto ele beijava seus seios, um depois do outro, enquanto ela gemia suavemente.

Ela guiou as mãos dele para a linha de botões de sua saia, e enquanto ele desabotoava, ela fazia o mesmo com os botões da camisa dele, e antes que ele deslizasse a saia dela por suas pernas longas, ela libertou-o da camisa, deixando o peito dele nu para o toque dela. Ela estava agora usando apenas suas calcinhas de seda e suas botas. E cada segundo consumia cada grama da força e autocontrole que ele tinha para não fazer amor com ela com toda a paixão que ele sentia. Ele moveu suas mãos grandes para gentilmente acariciar sua barriga lisa, brincando com a pele fininha da sua cicatriz mais recente – a cicatriz larga feita pela lança de Eos. Aquela carícia enviou arrepios de prazer pela espinha dela – apenas ele conseguiria transformar aquela memória dolorosa em algo que podia trazer a ela tanto prazer.

Com seus olhos de veludo esverdeado nos dela, ele disse com a voz rouca de desejo 'Eu amo você, Marguerite, eu amo você e sempre vou amá-la. Eu amo você mais que a própria vida'. E de repente ela sentiu suas pernas tão bambas que ela sabia que tinha que se deitar para não cair. Ela se moveu para o cobertor no chão, levando-o com ela.

Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, e começou a tirar-lhe as botas, plantando beijinhos em cada um dos dedos dos pés dela, e massageando seus tornozelos – novamente brincando com a pele fininha das cicatrizes ao redor deles, memórias remanescentes das amarras. As mãos dele subiram um pouco, acariciando seus joelhos e a pele sedosa das pernas dela. E então ele começou a acariciar bem de leve a pele da parte interna de suas coxas. Ela moveu as mãos dela para a borda de sua calcinha, dando a ele um olhar pidão e dizendo apenas: 'Tire'.

Ele obedeceu satisfeito, livrando-a do último pedaço de seda que cobria seu corpo. Agora ela estava completamente nua na frente dele, mas ele voltou ao seu último movimento, acariciando levemente a parte interna de suas coxas. Ela colocou sua mão sobre a dele, e moveu-a para onde ela queria ser tocada em seguida. Ele entendeu. Depois de acariciar o triângulo negro entre suas pernas, ele moveu suas mãos entre suas coxas, deslizando seus dedos suave e lentamente dentro dela, movendo-os ritmicamente em seu centro. Ele a estava excitando lenta e amorosamente. O corpo dela respondia ao movimento dos dedos dele da mesma forma que um instrumento bem afinado responderia ao toque do músico mais experiente. Os olhos dele se mantinham avaliando o rosto dela, pronto para parar ao primeiro sinal de dor ou desconforto. Mas tudo que ele podia encontrar era prazer, e ela lutou para manter seus olhos abertos, olhando diretamente nos dele, para deixá-lo saber o quanto ele a estava deleitando. Mas então mesmo ela não podia se segurar mais, e fechou os olhos quando seu mundo ficou branco e colorido e ela atingiu o céu.

Levou alguns minutos para que ela voltasse aos sentidos novamente, sua respiração começando a se normalizar e a batida desenfreada de seu coração começando a diminuir. E então ela notou que ele tinha parado de acariciá-la, e ela sentiu um frio súbito onde as mãos dele a tinham tocado. Ela lançou a ele um olhar questionador. 'Estou esperando suas próximas ordens, alteza' ele falou roucamente, ainda se controlando e sabendo que qualquer movimento precisava ser iniciado por ela.

Ela se sentiu realmente emocionada com esse homem, que podia se controlar tanto – e tudo porque ele a amava e queria fazer tudo certo, tentando mesmo consertar a desordem que outros tinham criado na vida dela. Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos, mas ela lutou contra elas – sabendo que ele as interpretaria de forma errada, e a última coisa que ela queria que ele pensasse era que algo estava errado quando tudo estava tão certo. Ele tinha tornado tudo tão perfeito até agora, e ela queria que tudo continuasse a ser perfeito.

Então ela se moveu para sentar-se, e o empurrou para que ele se deitasse nos cobertores. Ela começou a tirar as botas dele, e foi movendo seus dedos longos subindo pelas pernas dele, acariciando-o insistentemente e parando em sua virilha. Ele gemeu algo ininteligível para ela, mas ela sorriu compreendendo o significado subliminar. Ela alcançou o botão das calças dele, e tirou-as das pernas musculosas dele, trazendo com ela suas cuecas – e isso foi particularmente difícil dado o estado de excitação em que ele estava.

As mãos dela primeiramente acariciaram o peito musculoso dele, e ela finalmente lhe disse, olhando fundo nos olhos dele: 'Eu amo você, John, e apenas por isso minha vida continua valendo a pena', e então ela se debruçou para beijar-lhe os lábios, enquanto as mãos dela viajaram mais para baixo, alcançando-o e tomando-lhe o controle. Ela quebrou o beijo, e seus lábios e língua se moveram sobre o peito dele, beijando e provocando.

Ele estava gemendo e a respiração dele estava totalmente ofegante, e ela notou que ele estava no limite de perder o controle. Então ela parou e se deitou sobre ele, beijando-o de leve nos lábios, e murmurando dentro do ouvido dele: 'Por favor, John, por favor faça amor comigo'. Não foi mais que um sussurro, mas ele ouviu perfeitamente a frase que ela disse entre o pulsar alucinado do sangue em suas têmporas.

Ele rolou sobre ela, e a visão dela fez com que ele sentisse uma nova onda de calor percorrer seu corpo, os cabelos negros, longos e encaracolados emoldurando a face agora ruborizada dela, seus lábios parcialmente abertos num sorriso convidativo. Ele começou a beijá-la profundamente novamente, seu corpo enorme flutuando sobre o dela, sustentado pelos seus cotovelos fortes. Os dedos longos dela estavam traçando padrões indecifráveis sobre as costas nuas dele. Ele beijava o pescoço dela e sua garganta, e seus seios, tudo novamente, e ela estremecia desesperadamente desejando tê-lo finalmente dentro dela. Ele beijou-lhe a barriga e a língua dele brincou novamente com sua cicatriz recente. Ela pensou que ele pudesse estar cansado de preliminares, mas então ela compreendeu que ele estava tentando ter certeza que ela estaria pronta para ele quando ele viesse. E ela o amou ainda mais por isso, se é que era possível amá-lo mais.

Ele finalmente acomodou-a em posição, e deslizou lentamente para dentro dela, beijando-a na boca enquanto a penetrava. Apesar da sua excitação, quando ele a penetrou, ele tomou um grande cuidado, deixando que ela se expandisse gradualmente para acomodá-lo em seu tamanho. De fato, ele fez isso tão lenta e gentilmente que fez com que ela quisesse gritar. E quando Marguerite o tinha inteiro dentro de si, e parecia sentir Roxton em todos os lugares, dentro e fora dela, os gemidos escaparam os últimos fragmentos de seu autocontrole. Mas ele não se moveu, apenas ficou ali, dentro dela, olhando profundamente nos olhos azuis-transparentes dela com seus próprios olhos escuros de desejo. Ele ainda precisava ter certeza de que ela estava confortável e que não sentia dor, mesmo que isso significasse que ele tinha que parar agora. Ela entendeu, e se moveu levemente sob ele, fazendo um movimento lento, repetidamente. Agora foi ele quem entendeu, e começou a se mover lentamente, entrando e saindo dela, e a cada lance ele ia um pouco mais fundo que no anterior. E cada vez que Roxton se movia... Cada lance que ele fazia... Ela ascendia mais e mais. Fazer amor era tão fácil com Roxton. Ela sabia que seria assim, ter Roxton preenchendo-a completamente, e senti-lo movendo-se dentro dela e deitar-se sob ele, e dançar a dança dele, e saber que ela podia seguir o ritmo dele sem problemas porque tudo o que ele fazia era para dar prazer a ela, e tudo o que ele fazia realmente lhe dava prazer.

O prazer finalmente a invadiu por completo, e ela gemeu e gritou alto. Roxton parou, mas as pernas longas e esbeltas dela se prenderam ao redor da cintura dele, empurrando-o mais profundamente para dentro dela. 'Não pare' foi tudo que Marguerite conseguiu ofegar. E assim ele fez. E quando o momento de Roxton chegou, ele tentou se retirar, mas as pernas de Marguerite o prenderam e ela ronronou no ouvido dele 'Eu quero tudo, John, por favor', e ele passou do ponto em que poderia parar. Ela o abraçou firmemente enquanto ele a preenchia, e o confortou com sussurros apaixonados. E então estava acabado.

Finalmente todos os gemidos e suspiros profundos tinham silenciado; a única coisa a ser ouvida era o crepitar do fogo e a respiração deles se acalmando. Os corpos de ambos ainda estavam entrelaçados, e ele estava ainda profundamente embainhado nela, e sentia ainda o centro dela trêmulo com o próprio orgasmo.

Ela o beijou levemente nos lábios, sorrindo e murmurando 'Obrigada', antes de se aninhar cansadamente contra o peito largo dele e cair num sono pacífico. Ele sorriu levemente, apertando o corpo dela contra o dele, enterrando o rosto nos cabelos dela e se afogando no cheiro dela, e logo ele também se juntou a ela no mundo dos sonhos.

CONTINUA...


	6. E é seguido por outro milagre

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

Notas: não, eu não sou dona dos personagens… Mas isso não me impede de amá-los!

Observação: essa fic já foi previamente publicada, sob o pen name CMZANINI, e o título de "SACRIFÍCIO DOLOROSO". Porém, por algum problema no fanfiction, desapareceu e ficou "bloqueada" para leitura, por isso está sendo republicada sob um novo título e sob um novo pen name (Cris Krux). Como também perdi todas as reviews, não posso agradecer aos leitores, mas agradeço a todos os que me apoiaram, me incentivando a republicar todas as fics: Becka, Camila Geisa, Claudia, Fabi, Ju, Lady K, Lady F, Lord Ed, Nay, Ninna, Pri, Rosa, Si Bettin, Si Ianuck, Tata (espero não ter esquecido de ninguém, mas se esqueci de citar meu coração com certeza não esqueceu, viu?)

Referências: Trapped, True Spirit, The Chosen One, Phantoms

**CUIDADO: esta fanfic é proibida para menores de 18 anos! **

Nesse meio tempo, em uma outra caverna... Ned e Verônica tinham se recolhido há mais de uma hora. A fogueira estava acesa, mas Verônica não conseguia dormir. Ela se virou de um lado para outro, e sabendo que ela acordaria Ned do jeito que estava inquieta, ela se levantou e foi para a entrada da caverna. Ali ela ficou, em silêncio. Fazia muito tempo que ela não se sentia tão em paz. Pelo menos os últimos quatro meses da vida deles tinham sido totalmente estressante. E ela tinha sentido tanto medo e culpa. Tinha sido um período terrível para todos, e ela estava realmente feliz por tudo ter terminado. Ela apenas rezava para que Marguerite se recuperasse moralmente, para prevenir sua amiga para adicionar mais uma perda e trauma a sua já enorme lista do passado …

Ela estava tão envolvida em seus pensamentos que não notou que Ned tinha acordado e chamava por ela. Preocupado pela aparente falta de resposta dele, ele se levantou e se sentou perto dela, chamando-a novamente. Tendo escutado-o, ela apenas se virou sorrindo para ele, e surpreendeu-o apoiando-se e aconchegando-se contra ele. Ele não sabia exatamente como reagir, temendo que ela pudesse interpretá-lo mal, então ele apenas moveu um braço para mantê-la perto e ficou quietinho.

Dentro em pouco, porém, a sua curiosidade natural o venceu: 'Não conseguiu dormir?'

Verônica não respondeu. Nesses últimos minutos, ela tinha tomado uma decisão importante, mas comunicá-la ao jornalista era uma outra história. Ela se afastou um pouco dele, se movendo para encará-lo. 'Não, Ned, eu não consegui.'

'Está preocupada com algo? Ouviu algum barulho? Ou teve algum pesadelo?'

Oh, ele podia ser realmente doce, e ela o amava, não apenas por isso, mas por tudo. Ela o tinha amado desde o primeiro dia, quando ela o salvou, e o tempo em que tinham ficado separados, bem como a reação dela à morte de Danu, tinham lhe mostrado claramente que o sentimento que ela tinha lutado por controlar desde há tanto tempo já tinha dominado seu coração desde sempre. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele não estava ajudando-a a expressar isso …

'Ned, eu... eu não sei por onde começar, mas eu preciso falar com você' ela tentou.

Ele pegou a mão dela, preocupado com o ar sério dela 'Vá em frente, sou todo ouvidos.'

'Você sabe, todas essas coisas que aconteceram nos últimos meses me fizeram pensar. Poderia ter sido eu no lugar de Marguerite.'

Interpretando-a erradamente, ele a interrompeu e começou a confortá-la 'Verônica, não pense mais nisso. Está acabado, e Marguerite está no caminho para a recuperação total. Não foi sua culpa...'

'Não, Ned, você perdeu algo que eu disse. Eu tenho pensado que cada dia nesse platô é uma benção e um perigo de vida, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Que qualquer coisa pode acontecer a qualquer um de nós, a qualquer momento. E que eu não quero dar a chance para que coisas que dependem apenas de uma admissão minha não sejam realizadas, e fujam do meu controle.'

Ele começou a entender as palavras dela, mas o significado delas o assustou um pouco, então ele decidiu deixá-la continuar um pouco mais antes de falar alguma coisa, temendo destruir aquele momento bonito que os dois estavam compartilhando.

'Eu sei que você tentou se aproximar de mim várias vezes, mas cada vez eu o afastei, com medo de meus próprios sentimentos. E faz muito tempo que eu descobri que eu amo você, Ned, eu realmente amo. Eu tive medo de amá-lo e perdê-lo quando você encontrasse um jeito de sair do platô e voltar para Londres ou Nova Iorque. Eu tive medo de amá-lo apenas para descobrir que você ainda amava e preferia Gladys. Eu tive medo de amá-lo e vê-lo partir para viver sua própria vida enquanto eu tivesse que conviver com sua perda da mesma forma que eu tive que aprender a conviver com a perda dos meus pais. Mas esse medo não impediu que esse amor que eu sinto por você crescesse, Ned. E eu precisava dizer isso a você, porque nós não sabemos o que nos espera amanhã.'

A surpresa e a alegria de Ned se espalharam em seu rosto jovem. Ele escolheu as palavras cuidadosamente para responder a ela. 'Eu amei você desde o primeiro momento em que a vi, Verônica. Eu aprendi através desses últimos anos que você é uma mulher para ser admirada e amada, e que todos os meus sentimentos infantis por Gladys não eram nada quando comparados ao sentimento profundo que eu tenho por você. Eu tive que estar longe por um tempo para entender isso completamente, e agora eu consigo, eu realmente consigo. Agora eu sei que eu não amo Gladys – eu sei agora que eu nunca amei Gladys nem nenhuma outra mulher em minha vida. Eu sei que eu não quero voltar para Londres ou Nova Iorque, mesmo que nós encontremos um caminho para sair desse platô. E eu sei que eu amo você e quero passar cada minuto que minha vida durar ao seu lado, do jeito que você me permitir. Mesmo achando que você só me permitiria ser seu amigo, ainda assim eu ficaria do seu lado. Eu preciso apenas estar perto de você para sentir que eu continuo vivo.'

Ela ficou realmente emocionada com as palavras dele. Ela sabia que ele a amava, mas ele agora conseguia expressar seus sentimentos de uma forma mais madura que a encantava.

Sentindo lágrimas de felicidade inundarem seus olhos, e não sabendo o que dizer, Verônica abraçou-o forte. Ele a abraçou de volta, e ficou em silêncio, apenas sentindo a mulher que ele amava tão desesperadamente finalmente relaxar seu corpo contra o dele.

Ela olhou fundo nos olhos dele, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, e começou a beijá-lo. Obviamente ele correspondeu ao beijo, e o que começou como um dos beijos tímidos que eles eventualmente trocavam lentamente se transformou numa explosão de paixão. Ele quebrou o beijo primeiro, incerto se seria capaz de se controlar se ela continuasse tão próxima dele como agora. Ela sorriu para ele, compreendendo suas intenções 'Está tudo bem, Ned. Não fuja' ela murmurou, ainda abraçada a ele e mantendo seus corpos muito próximos.

Ele começou a falar 'Veronica, o problema é que eu não sei se serei capaz de continuar agindo como um perfeito cavalheiro se nós continuarmos abraçados desse jeito' ele gaguejou.

O sorriso dela se abriu e ela murmurou novamente 'Até o momento, Ned, você está fazendo exatamente o que eu quero que você faça. E se nós combinarmos assim, não significa ser pouco cavalheiresco. Vamos combinar que enquanto nós dois estivermos fazendo aquilo que o outro deseja, nada é proibido. Eu não quero correr o risco de me tornar a vítima de qualquer tribo brutal que requeira uma virgem em sacrifício.'

Ele ficou sério 'Você não precisa fazer isso por causa desse risco, Verônica. Você sabe que nós todos faríamos qualquer coisa para protegê-la, de todo jeito. Marguerite já provou isso.' Ele parecia confuso, ainda tentando ter certeza que ela estava fazendo o que quer que ela estivesse fazendo apenas porque ela queria fazê-lo.

'Você não entende, Ned? Eu quero. Eu estou pronta para aceitar que eu quero. Que eu não apenas amo você, mas que eu desejo você, que eu quero você comigo, completamente comigo' a voz dela era apenas um murmúrio e ela começou a beijá-lo novamente, agora com toda a paixão que tinha ficado acumulada por todos esses anos. E ele correspondeu da mesma forma.

A corte deles estava longe das carícias experientes que John e Marguerite estavam trocando em uma outra caverna, mas eram sinceras e os dois teriam toda a vida para aprender um com o outro. Ned tinha chegado virgem ao platô, mas sua curta experiência com Kaya tinha sido muito forte fisicamente para que ele esquecesse, então pelo menos ele sabia a mecânica do amor – e sentiu-se surpreso de como o envolvimento amoroso poderia tornar tudo ainda melhor do que tinha sido com Kaya. Para Verônica, as memórias de um rio e de um fantasma mostraram que o que ela tinha sentido então era apenas uma pálida sombra de tudo o que ela estava sentindo agora com o homem que ela amava. Descobrir as sensações que apareciam como reações a cada carícia e movimento dele era um prazer em si. Eles não tinham pressa, e gastaram muito tempo explorando e estimulando um ao outro, aprendendo de seus corpos o que a experiência de vida dos dois ainda não os tinha ensinado. E quando seus corpos finalmente se encontraram, tudo foi intenso, e perfeito, e eles finalmente se juntaram para tornar-se apenas um.

CONTINUA...


	7. Gran Finale

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

Notas: não, eu não sou dona dos personagens… Mas isso não me impede de amá-los!

Observação: essa fic já foi previamente publicada, sob o pen name CMZANINI, e o título de "SACRIFÍCIO DOLOROSO". Porém, por algum problema no fanfiction, desapareceu e ficou "bloqueada" para leitura, por isso está sendo republicada sob um novo título e sob um novo pen name (Cris Krux). Como também perdi todas as reviews, não posso agradecer aos leitores, mas agradeço a todos os que me apoiaram, me incentivando a republicar todas as fics: Becka, Camila Geisa, Claudia, Fabi, Ju, Lady K, Lady F, Lord Ed, Nay, Ninna, Pri, Rosa, Si Bettin, Si Ianuck, Tata (espero não ter esquecido de ninguém, mas se esqueci de citar meu coração com certeza não esqueceu, viu?)

Referências: Trapped, True Spirit, The Chosen One, Phantoms

**CUIDADO: esta fanfic é proibida para menores de 18 anos! **

Ele acordou primeiro, na manhã seguinte. Isso não era comum. A beleza da selva sempre acordava antes que todos na Casa da Árvore. Mas aquela noite tinha sido especial, e eles dois tinham adormecido esgotados nos braços um do outro. Ele não podia conter um sorriso feliz de invadir-lhe o rosto. Ele amava aquela mulher, e ele lhe dissera isso. E ela tinha lhe dito que o amava da mesma forma! E agora um pertencia ao outro. Nada poderia ser tão perfeito. Ela tinha suas costas aninhadas contra o corpo dele, o cabelo louro dela fazendo cócegas em seu peito. Eles estavam nus, a pele de mel dela contrastando com a pele branca dele. Ele afundou o rosto no cabelo dela, bebendo no aroma do corpo dela.

E foi assim que ela acordou. Sentindo o corpo forte e os braços dele a envolvendo, e a respiração dele no pescoço dela, fazendo-a estremecer e enviando arrepios de excitação pela sua espinha.

'Você quer se casar comigo, Verônica?' ele perguntou, a voz dele abafada no cabelo dela.

'Você nem precisa perguntar, Ned. Nós já estávamos casados há muito tempo em nossos corações, e estamos agora casados em nossos corpos também...' foi a última coisa que ela falou antes de começar a beijá-lo novamente …

…

Marguerite acordou primeiro, encerrada pelo corpo forte dele, e sentindo a respiração regular mover o peito dele contra as costas dela. Oh, Deus, parecia tão certo estar assim com ele. Ela nunca tinha dado e recebido amor ao mesmo tempo. Ela tinha dado amor uma vez, a seu primeiro marido, mas tinha rapidamente aprendido que dar amor a um homem era um desperdício – ou pelo menos foi o que ela pensou naquele momento. Depois disso, ela deu sexo e paixão. E recebeu luxúria, desejo e prazer. Mas amor não era algo que os homens que tinham passado pela vida dela sabiam como dar a ela. E tinha sido só aqui, nesse mundo perdido, que ela finalmente tinha encontrado esse homem que podia ser tudo para ela. Um homem que a respeitava, a admirava, a desejava, mas também a amava, apesar de tudo – ou por causa de tudo. E um homem que ela descobriu ser incapaz de manter à distância, porque seu coração já tinha se aberto e se oferecido a esse homem. Ela sabia que ele podia ler através dela como num livro aberto. Mas ela não tinha medo disso. Pelo menos ela não tinha mais medo, e particularmente com esse homem em especial. Ela tinha temido sentir dor numa relação íntima, depois do estupro. Mas ele tinha sido tão cuidadoso, delicado, carinhoso, amoroso, doce... A mera memória das mãos, lábios, língua e corpo dele contra o dela na noite anterior eram suficientes para aquecê-la e ruborizá-la. Eles eram perfeitos no amor e perfeitos no prazer. Eles eram perfeitos juntos, era tudo que ela podia concluir. Ela se sentia segura e aquecida e forte quando estava com ele. Com ele, ela sentia que poderia fazer qualquer coisa e superar qualquer dificuldade. Ela o amava, ela tinha dito a ele, e agora ela tinha se tornado uma com ele. A vida era difícil, mas o amor fazia com que viver valesse a pena mesmo assim. E ela sorriu para si mesma que sua "primeira vez", a sua primeira vez de verdade, dando e recebendo muito mais que o maior prazer, mas amor, amor de verdade, tivesse sido com esse homem que era o único homem que ela queria ter na vida dela dali para sempre.

Logo ele acordou também, e sem perceber que ela já estava acordada, começou a acariciá-la levemente, passando a mão em sua barriga lisa e beijando seus cabelos. Quando ele começou a beijar seu ombro nu, ela não pôde conter sua respiração normal, e sentindo seus mamilos se enrijecerem, ela teve que revelar a ele que já estava acordada... Suspirando profundamente, ela disse a ele 'Você sabe, uma garota pode se acostumar facilmente a ser acordada desse jeito …'

'Bom dia, princesa... O mínimo que uma garota como você merece é ser acordada assim todos os dias …'

De repente uma sombra de tristeza passou pelo rosto dela 'Nem todos os homens que passaram pela minha vida concordariam com você...' a voz dela diminuiu.

Ele olhou seriamente para ela, se erguendo sobre um cotovelo 'Deixe essas memórias de lado. Mantenha apenas as boas lembranças. Eu prometo que vou compensar você por cada manhã em que você não foi propriamente acordada …'

'Por que, Lord Roxton, alguém poderia entender que você quer fazer disso um hábito'

'Você está certíssima nesse ponto, minha querida.'

'John, eu não quero que isso acabe …'

'E isso não tem que acabar, meu amor. Depende apenas de você'

'Eu acho que eu perdi alguma coisa'

'Deixe-me ajudá-la, então. Você me daria a honra de se tornar Lady Marguerite Krux Roxton?'

'O que?'

'Casa comigo, meu amor?'

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas antes que ela respondesse 'Sim, sim' abraçando-o bem apertado e beijando-o em cheio na boca... Foi só muito mais tarde naquele dia que os dois conseguiram finalmente se vestir propriamente e deixar a caverna, voltando felizes para a Casa da Árvore, de mãos dadas, finalmente juntos.

…

Challenger não pôde conter seu sorriso ao acordar na manhã seguinte e descobrir que os dois casais haviam chegado tarde na noite anterior e que dois dos cinco quartos da Casa da Árvore estavam subitamente vazios …

FIM


End file.
